<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Takamori Backstory by Sansan312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684698">The Takamori Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan312/pseuds/Sansan312'>Sansan312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How did we get here?, Humor, I don't know what else to tag this, Short Chapters, Strangers to Friends, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan312/pseuds/Sansan312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The many encounters between a phoenix and a death's apprentice happened every hundreds of years, yet they both feel as if they happened each day. The Phoenix's eternal life and death's permanent presence are bound to meet to end each other's loneliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mistaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Takamori fic? Yes. The concept and relationship is just too good, can you blame me?<br/>Well, this fic will have lots of short chapters, each one being an "encounter" between them.<br/>English isn't my first lenguage, but I'll try my best!<br/>Hope you enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mori Calliope was the first apprentice of the grim reaper. Logically, the job of bringing souls to the afterlife couldn't be done by a single entity. Every day she'd take a long shift in which she took care of anyone who had a death mark. The death mark only appeared on someone once they died, or (in very rare occasions) had to be killed. Calliope would swing her blade to slice a soul and store it within her scythe, and at the end of her shift she released all the souls when she arrived at the underworld. </p><p>She never bothered to understand the feelings of the ones she took, at most she'd hear their last words before finishing them off, but other than that, she just made sure not a single soul slipped. </p><p>That is, until the day she met someone special. Instead of having to kill a human, she saw the Death mark laid upon a creature. Seemingly a giant bird, and it wasn't dead yet. This was odd, but it was her job to make sure everyone with a death Mark reached the afterlife. </p><p>She slowly approached the creature with her scythe already out. The light started fading as the world around them vanished into a gray void and a black ground, an enviroment that always showed up when Calliope was about to reap someones soul. When suddenly,the giant bird noticed the change in the environment, but instead of being afraid it turned around. </p><p>-"Hey, haven't we met?" </p><p>Another not-so-pleasent surprise, apparently the bird could talk.</p><p>With a tired tone, Calliope answered.</p><p>-"Sorry, you must have mistaken me with someone else, everyone has only ever met me once..."</p><p>She held the blade up high. </p><p>"... When they die"</p><p>-"Wait!" </p><p>But that was the only thing the creature got to say before it was cut in half. </p><p>However, this was another first, no one ever recognized Calli, and the normal representations of death humans made up were nothing like her. There was no way someone could have met her twice. </p><p>But nonetheless, she cut it short to keep working, it couldn't have been important, she wasn't going to see the creature again anyway.</p><p>Finally she arrived in the underworld and released the souls, counting them as they hovered out of her scythe. She rubbed her chin when she noticed the amount of souls released wasn't equal to the amount she reaped, there was one missing. </p><p>But without thinking about it too much, Calliope just thought</p><p>-"(I probably missed one while counting)" </p><p>And returned to her home to rest before her next shift. After all it had been a strange tiring day. </p><p>With just enough doubts to not care about, she decided to relax. In the end it wouldn't matter, there'd still be work to be done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Huh?" </p><p>Calliope found yet another giant bird. It looked similar to the last three she killed, she'd dare to say that it looked the same, but that couldn't be it. After having reaped giant bird souls four times in total and noticing one soul missing every time she did, this time she decided to talk to it before getting down to business.</p><p>The environment turned gray once again.</p><p>"Hello" </p><p>-"Oh, hey, death lady!" </p><p>Calli frowned immediately and regretted her decision.</p><p>-"Death... Lady?" </p><p>-"yeah!" </p><p>The creature replied, enthusiastically, for some reason. </p><p>"I've seen you a few times now!" </p><p>As she feared, the bird somehow remembered meeting her before that encounter.</p><p>-"how? I only reap every soul once, no soul has ever been repeated" </p><p>-"Really?" </p><p>The giant bird looked geniunely confused, despite how obvious as Calli's statement was.</p><p>"In that case, are you a different death lady? If I'm not wrong, the last one had pink hair, black clothing, a huge scythe..." </p><p>It took a long, good look at Calli. </p><p>"Nope, you're definitely her!"</p><p>Now Calliope was confused. How could that thing recognize her? as far as she knew, no mortal could ever tell who she was or what was happening around them. For someone, or rather something to remain so calm and easygoing while their soul was being claimed was unreal.</p><p>-"B-but that's not... Wait, did you escape the underworld?" </p><p>-"The what now?" </p><p>And suddenly, everything made sense. Calliope had at some point read various tales of people who had the luck or skill to escape from the underworld, therefore having to be slain again, but none of those entities were giant birds. </p><p>-"Oh, so you're playing dumb now? Well don't sweat it, I already know, and I won't let you go this time"</p><p>She started pulling out her scythe in a hurry. </p><p>-"N-now hold on! Let me at least tell you my name!"</p><p>Calli abruptly stopped to listen.</p><p>-"Alright, say it, you shitbird" </p><p>Apparently unaffected by Calliope's insult, it used it's time wisely.</p><p>-"I-I'm... Takanashi Kiara!"</p><p>Calli didn't stop to think it through, she never did. She just took down the huge bird, which should have harvested her soul, but somehow didn't, as her soul count showed.</p><p>When reporting the case to death sensei, he only evaded the question by telling Calli he didn't know about any of that, and that no being could escape the underworld unnoticed. </p><p>With this on her head, Calli couldn't help but stay conflicted about it during her next break, and the next and the next, but there was still work to be done, and there wasn't room for those kinds of thoughts.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calliope stood still, staring at the very same creature she had slain not so long ago. </p><p>-"(It... It can't be...)" </p><p>The same feathers, beak, and eyes as the one sick bird that had pissed her off last time.</p><p>It turned around. </p><p>-"Oh, didn't see you there, Death lady!" </p><p>-"Wh... You're not..." </p><p>It approached her. </p><p>-"Yup! I'm Takanashi Kiara!" </p><p>-"How are you here?! Did you escape the underworld again? And stop calling me Death lady!" </p><p>Kiara chuckled. </p><p>-"Underworld?" </p><p>Kiara's lack of interest and aparent humourous attitude just enraged Calliope further.</p><p>-"Don't you dare play dumb again! How the hell did you escape, and just how many times?!" </p><p>She backed off, intimidated by Calliope's hostility.</p><p>-"Ah, well I..." </p><p>Kiara said nervously.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean by "underworld", to be honest"</p><p>-"WH-" </p><p>Calliope took a deep breath and sighed out her built up rage.</p><p>"(This doesn't matter)" </p><p>She thought.</p><p>"(This thing's probably just really... Really dumb)"</p><p>After calming herself down, she was willing to go on with the pointless conversation.</p><p>"... Okay, If you have never been to the underworld, then what happens after I kill you?" </p><p>-"hmm..." </p><p>The bird stood still, as if it were intensely thinking or remembering something, it tilt its head side to side slowly and looked up at the night sky. </p><p>Finally, Calliope knew it was going to say something after it stopped its thinking and opened its beak.</p><p>"...I don't know!"</p><p>-"(that was anti-climatic...)"</p><p>The stupid bird figured out its lack of knowledge regarding her own death or deaths.</p><p>-"I just wake up somewhere else, as if I had gone to sleep!" </p><p>Mori stared at her. She'd heard somewhere that giant majestic birds existed, beings capable of reincarnation that held a tremendous power and might. They were beings that couldn't die, for they'd rise again from their ashes. But looking back at what she was facing, "Takanashi Kiara", who was apparently one of these phoenixes had nothing about her that was "Majestic" or "Mighty", just a stupid talkative talking bird that knew nothing about her obvious circumstances or surroundings. There was no way that <em>thing</em> could be a phoenix.</p><p>And so, Calliope decided that if this wasn't a phoenix, it meant that it could indeed die.</p><p>-"Alright, let me just try again"</p><p>So she just pulled out her scythe with the intent to put an end to that nonesense.</p><p>-"No, no wait!"</p><p>And she brought down the blade on the birds forehead.</p><p>-"bye!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Hi!" </p><p>-"Oh good lord..."</p><p>Calliope's death mark was placed upon the same creature, and even though she was the one supposed to reach her, Kiara was the one to approach first.</p><p>-"So, yeah, I figured it out!"</p><p>-"What?" </p><p>Calli was incredibly tired, it had been a long day of reaping and harvesting souls, and now she had to get the answers from the most annoying thing she could think of.</p><p>-"Every time you kill me, I come back! I'm reborn! I start over!"</p><p>Kiara said with a happy voice.</p><p>Calliope slowly laid her palm on her face. </p><p>-"I already knew that!" </p><p>She sat down on the ground. All of this nonesense was getting to her, if she kept being so enraged from all of her encounters with the... Thing, she'd end up affected by it.</p><p>-"Hey, don't be sad! I have something to show you!" </p><p>Calliope looked back up. </p><p>-"What is it?"</p><p>She asked in a tone that scram "leave me alone"</p><p>Kiara snickered. Calli only noticed Kiara was standing on one claw when she brought out her other one, which was closed, hiding what it was holding, yet leaking.</p><p>"Hm? What is that?" </p><p>She opened it, and from it fell a huge pile of black and gray dust like old pulverized embers left from a fire that put itself out.</p><p>Calliope had a troubled look on her face, wondering if she was playing a prank on her by giving her some sort of sick gift</p><p>"What is that?" </p><p>-"It's the past me!"</p><p>After that almost absurd statement, there was a long awkward silence. </p><p>-"Was your corpse cremated?" </p><p>Despite the fact that Calliope lived in the underworld, because of her job she wasn't that much of a stranger to anything death-related back at the surface.</p><p>-"Nope!"</p><p>Kiara said.</p><p>"Apparently, Every time I die, my body combusts, and then I'm reborn from my own ashes with a sort of different body, and this is what's left of my past body!" </p><p>Calliope stared deeper into the ashes, loosing every bit of feeling she had in her eyes, whether it was good or bad. Then she looked back at the ground, as empty as her. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>-"It's just..." </p><p>She got back up. </p><p>"Why are you so excited about dying?"</p><p>-"hm?" </p><p>Then she looked directly into her black bird eyes. </p><p>-"Every time you see me you act the same disgustingly positive way! many people cry, run or beg for me to spare them, but not you. So why?" </p><p>Kiara hopped back in shock, and not so long after she spoke again.</p><p>-"I guess it's nice having someone to talk to..." </p><p>The excitement in her voice started slowly draining. </p><p>"Every time I try to communicate with anyone, they just run away, like I'm some sort of monster..." </p><p>Calliope took a long good look at her.</p><p>
  <em>• giant bird</em>
</p><p>
  <em>• hawk-like claws</em>
</p><p>
  <em>• Pretty sharp beak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>• menacing aura!</em>
</p><p>"(She sort of is though... I see why someone would run away from her...)" </p><p>-"... So I can only ever talk to those of my kind, but I rarely ever see them now... It's been too long since I talked to someone other than you..." </p><p>Calliope looked at the ashes that were now in the ground, another sign that "Takanashi Kiara" might just be a phoenix, or a clownish variation of a phoenix, one that looked like a human-sized plover. But Phoenixes didn't change their body. When she thought about that she came up with something so crazy it might just work. </p><p>-"then..." </p><p>She got up.</p><p>"How about you change your body to look human?" </p><p>-"Eh?"</p><p>Kiara was surprised, but in a certain way, she already liked the way that sounded.</p><p>-"You said you're reborn every time you die, and your body changes, therefore you should be able to change your body to look like a human, right?" </p><p>Calliope didn't actually know how to properly describe her idea, but if it worked, and Kiara finally got a friend, it'd mean peace at last.</p><p>Kiara was amused by the mere concept.</p><p>-"but... But can I? H-how do I.." </p><p>-"It's worth a shot, I think you can control it if you try" </p><p>-"I... Alright..." </p><p>Calliope brought out her giant scythe and came up with a somewhat weird method. She didn't know how giant birds worked, so she improvised.</p><p>-"Just close your eyes..." </p><p>Kiara followed. </p><p>"Imagine yourself as a human, as clear as you can" </p><p>Kiara imagined herself getting along with all the humans. She imagined not being alone anymore, and she liked it. </p><p>"Keep that image in your head, visualize it" </p><p>Despite not being able to show it, she was loving Calliope's somewhat soothing voice so much she felt like she was falling asleep. Meanwhile, Calliope just couldn't wait to cut her up.</p><p>"And now..." </p><p>-"Wait!" </p><p>Right when the blade was about to touch her head, Kiara startled her, and the blade drifted its way to the floor. </p><p>"I told you my name long ago, can you at least tell me yours?" </p><p>Calliope looked away. She lifted her scythe up again. </p><p>-"Calliope Mori"</p><p>She answered with a concise and serious tone. And then she violently sliced her in half, vertically. </p><p>She stared at the corpse, waiting for something to happen. </p><p>-"...( I guess it takes more than I expected... I do lose the notion of time with all these people I have to...) Oh right, my job" </p><p>After realizing she had just lost a lot of time, she swung her scythe in the air to create a portal leading to the next person with a death mark laid on them, thinking whether her time was wasted or not. But she concluded she'd find out next time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What followed were a series of re-encounters that were quickly ended upon Kiara's body staying severely deformed or unbalanced. Some times Calliope would see a Bird with human legs, others a human with bird limbs and face, and a huge problem was her arms being stuck together. Because of this, Kiara's life didn't last long and they could see each other plenty of times frequently, despite not talking much.</p><p>__________</p><p>When Kiara was finally face to face with Calli once more, she posed with pride, showing off her new looks after last reincarnation.</p><p>-"Is it good now, Mori-san?" </p><p>Calliope stared at her body with a soulless expression. </p><p>-"You forgot... A lot of it this time" </p><p>Kiara angrily frowned.</p><p>-"Hah?!"</p><p>She yelled into the void. </p><p>"I thought it was good for sure now!" </p><p>-"Then how about your legs?" </p><p>She said as she pointed at Kiara's scaled bird legs. </p><p>"And your arms?" </p><p>Her arms were still shaped like wings, even when she had lost some feathers. </p><p>"Can you even move them separately?" </p><p>-"Of course I-..." </p><p>Her mind went blank and her face numb when she noticed her simultaneous movements. </p><p>"..." </p><p>-"look" </p><p>Said Calli. </p><p>"Why can't you just... Go back to your bird shape and find bird friends?" </p><p>After having tried for at least a century, Calli had almost fully decided to give up and make Kiara return to normal.</p><p>Kiara stomped the ground. </p><p>-"I don't want to!" </p><p>Calli stood in place, still emptily staring at her.</p><p>-"Why?" </p><p>-"Because..."</p><p>She sat down on the ground </p><p>"There's no one left..."</p><p>She wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her head, silently grieving.</p><p>"If I knew what happened to the rest of my kind, I would've followed them right away, But it's as if they wanted to leave me behind...</p><p>She looked up at Calliope. Whoever she was, she couldn't even call her a friend.</p><p>"I don't want to be alone anymore, I can't handle it" </p><p>Calliope didn't know how to answer. For a split second, she thought "but you have me!", but she discarded that right away, it's not like she wanted to befriend a bird as annoyingly enthusiastic as her, or sentimental.</p><p>Kiara cracked a smiled when she noticed her apathy.</p><p>"Well... It's not like you have to care" </p><p>She looked back down. She Still had lots of feathers and scaled legs. Her only decent change was her face. </p><p>"I guess I'm destined to be alone after all..."</p><p>Calli's eyes shot open.</p><p>It was almost as if that one sentence had touched her empty soul in more ways than one, but not in a heartwarming or meaningful way. She just couldn't stand seeing her that sad, not because she wanted to help her, but because she had no right to be. Yes, Takanashi Kiara had no right to be alone.</p><p>Kiara heard steps coming closer to her, and a noticeably annoyed voice. </p><p>-"Hey, stupid bird" </p><p>One second after Kiara looked up, she felt a hard metal hit her face. But it wasn't the usual clean slice she always felt before waking up, it was dull, it was a hard hit. </p><p>She fell on her back and got up right away.</p><p>-"Ow!" </p><p>She whimpered while grabbing her cheek. </p><p>"What was that fo-" </p><p>-"Shut the Eff up!" </p><p>Calliope immediately interrupted. </p><p>"You think you are doomed to be alone?" </p><p>-"Wh-what are-" </p><p>But she kept going.</p><p>-"The only times I meet people is when I have to kill them or reap their souls..."</p><p>She came closer to Kiara with every stomp.</p><p>"I can't befriend or even talk to shades in the underworld..."</p><p>Stopping in front of Kiara when she was still in the ground, she looked at her angrily.</p><p>"I can't even frequently talk with Death-sensei!" </p><p>She lifted her scythe and nailed it to the ground next to her before getting closer to Kiara's face to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"You have no idea what loneliness is, so don't give up!" </p><p>Kiara didn't back off but stood still in shock instead, despite being slayed every time they met, Calli had never expressed such despise.</p><p>Some seconds after the screaming, Calliope finally found peace, she had been forcing herself to hold her rage in for so much time she didn't notice how bad it was. </p><p>She lifted back her scythe and took a deep breath, despite not having lungs, it relieved her in a way.</p><p>Kiara slowly pulled herself together and up.</p><p>-"Is... Is that why you're helping me? So I don't end up like you?" </p><p>Calli's before enraged voice became docile as usual.</p><p>-"You won't end up like me, because you aren't me" </p><p>She said as she cleaned off the dirt on her weapon with her own cape.</p><p>"And I'm doing this so you know that. So please, turn around, and let's try again" </p><p>Kiara's eyes lit up in a second. She still couldn't call her a friend, but if she helped her, that was enough.</p><p>-"Yes!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Not stopping to stare at her corpse this time, Calliope headed back home since Kiara had used what time was left of her shift. </p><p>Looking around her house, she noticed how small it was. Not like it was supposed to be so big anyway, so she just relaxed and laid down on her bed. </p><p>Staring at the ceiling, she thought again about what she said back then.</p><p>-"(But...)" </p><p>She thought.</p><p>"(Is it really that bad to be lonely?)"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The further I go, the harder it is to make the chapters short. So I guess that's that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Heeeey!" </p><p>Calliope called out. </p><p>"You know you can't hide! You're just making my job more difficult!" </p><p>Still, Kiara didn't show herself. This time, her portal lead her to the entry of a deep cave, and Calliope could have just opened another portal to find out exactly where she was, but after spending way too much time trying to help her get her body shape right, they both knew they had to put their mind into both roles: Killing and dying, and they couldn't get it right if Calliope had to take her by surprise. </p><p>"... We can get it right this time! Don't be shy!" </p><p>Calliope's face immediately scrunched. </p><p>"(Wait, no, that didn't come out as I imagined)...Ugh! Would you just come out already, stupid bird?!" </p><p>Her steps got heavier the deeper she went into the cave. </p><p>"Why am I even helping her?" </p><p>She quietly grumbled staring at the ground.</p><p>"So she gets friends, right, when she gets friends I won't have to deal with her anymore" </p><p>She started slowing down the more she thought about it.</p><p>"And then she... She won't talk to me anymore..." </p><p>She fully stopped walking when she saw an orange feather floating on a tiny pond in front of her feet.  She crouched and picked it up to have a long look at it.</p><p>"She won't... And I can go back to..." </p><p>-"Mori-san!" </p><p>Calliope got startled. Even though now she had been called like that a bunch of times, she couldn't get used to it. </p><p>-"(still better than "Death Lady" though...) Shitbird?" </p><p>She stood still and hid the feather in her pocket. </p><p>"Where are you? </p><p>-"hold on! This'll blow your mind!" </p><p>The strangely shaped walls of the cave made the sound echo in such way she couldn't tell where it was coming from.</p><p>Calliope sighed.</p><p>-"Okay, what?" </p><p>-"Close your eyes for a bit" </p><p>-"Huh?" </p><p>-"Just do it!" </p><p>She was getting tired and already felt like killing her again, but she complied, if it got her job done faster, it would be great. </p><p>-"Alright, they're closed" </p><p>Calliope then heard footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer to her until they were right in front. </p><p>She grasped her scythe with force, ready to slice the Stupid Bird again.</p><p>-"Okay, you can open them now"</p><p>What she saw she could have imagined, but chose not to. She looked way more refined after a painstaking process of fail and repeat, trying to get her shape right, sometimes just getting some limbs, sometimes the face, but never like this. Calliope could believe it. Kiara now looked almost exactly like a human. </p><p>-"Ah..."</p><p>She loosened her grip and stared at her in shock. </p><p>Despite her poor sense of difference between pretty or ugly, she knew what she was seeing was beautiful no matter how much layers of denial her thoughts went through.</p><p>-"Pretty isn't it?" </p><p>Calliope didn't answer that question for her own good. Instead, she just segued her way out.</p><p>-"...So I guess we got it right now?" </p><p>-"I still have some feathers on me..." </p><p>Kiara said as she showed off the ones stuck on her arms, and some on her long shiny hair. </p><p>"But I'm sure I'll be able to make friends now!" </p><p>-"Huh..." </p><p>She thought about going back to her everyday cycle. Working eternally, taking pointless brakes, then going back to work. It all clicked together, or so she thought. </p><p>-"Mori-chan?"</p><p>She snapped out of her overthinking.</p><p>When she stopped facing the ceiling and turned back at Kiara, her back was facing her.</p><p>"You can kill me now, I'm ready!" </p><p>-"Oh, yeah"</p><p>She grasped her scythe again and lifted it over her head.</p><p>But this time, instead of violently ripping her whole body apart in one swing, she extended the blade beyond her neck and pulled back, cleanly decapitating her.</p><p>This time the corpse left behind didn't look as messed up as the other times she killed her, but that didn't matter, she was going to come back anyway.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Calliope Finally got to her house, she dropped on her bed and took a deep breath to relax. </p><p>With only one thing on her mind, she pulled out what she had saved in her pocket. </p><p>-"... Back to normal" </p><p>She said as she stared at the shiny feather. With a lot of things to think about, she saved it in a drawer close to her bed.</p><p>On her casual breaks, she didn't have much to do. Most of the time she'd either sharpen and clean her weapons or drink from her endless wine stash. But this time, she couldn't get any of her thoughts together, so she decided to try her best to sleep. </p><p>"... That stupid bird..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The years went by. Time was meaningless for Calliope if she did the same thing over and over again, but she remembered when something abnormal happened, and that's why she only ever remembered what happened in every encounter she had with Kiara. But now, like never before, she felt the years go by slowly. Day by day she'd go back home only to look at the pristine feather and wonder just when she'd meet the pseudo-phoenix once again.</p><p>Thus, one day she did. This time in the middle of a big forest, Kiara had been waiting for her sitting on a stump with her head hanging from her shoulders. </p><p>Calliope's wait seemed pointless to her now, and she just kept her cool.</p><p>-"Hi again" </p><p>Kiara didn't look up. </p><p>"How did that friends thing go?" </p><p>She asked. But not a single word came from her, and Calli wasn't having any of it. She hadn't waited that long only for that.</p><p>"HEY, SHITBIRD, ANSWER ME!"</p><p>-"You don't have to care..." </p><p>Kiara muttered under her breath. </p><p>-"What?" </p><p>She looked up to look at her with a pained expression poorly hidden by her frail smile. </p><p>-"You don't have to care, Mori-san" </p><p>She said with a voice oscillating between happy and sad. </p><p>"I wouldn't want to stall you any further, and it's not like you have to care about me anyways!"</p><p>Calliope took a step back. Did it really have to be like that after helping her for so long?</p><p>-"And... I don't care" </p><p>She said with an annoyed voice as she looked to the side. </p><p>"But..."</p><p>As her voice went lower, she thought of the time she had spent with that stupid bird, the effort they both put in something and how they finally achieved it. It couldn't have all been for nothing, and if it was, she had to know.</p><p>"If something's bothering you, It'll bother me too" </p><p>Kiara's eyes lit up in a second.</p><p>-"Mori-san..." </p><p>Calliope noticed how her phrase came out. She crossed her arms and raised her voice again.</p><p>-"I-I mean, I'm stuck with your immortality right?! I can't stand seeing you all bummed out! It's annoying!" </p><p>Kiara simply smiled and jiggled, but she put her head down again. </p><p>-"It's my friends..." </p><p>Calliope's complaints didn't stand, and she followed what Kiara said with interest.</p><p>-"Were you still not able to make any?" </p><p>-"No, that's not it..." </p><p>She raised her knees up on the stump, keeping her head up but looking away.</p><p>"I did make friends..." </p><p>-"So what's the problem then?" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Shitb-... Takanashi?" </p><p>Kiara glanced at Calli when she noticed her actual name being said, but she kept talking.</p><p>-"They... They're all..." </p><p>She looked up to her again with a soulless face. </p><p>"Dead..." </p><p>Calliope, whose job was simply to kill the already deceased and not be interested in their past lives, found that reason to be weird. </p><p>-"...Yeah, so?" </p><p>-"So?!" </p><p>Kiara yelled back. </p><p>"What do you mean so?! I've lost them! And they're never coming back!" </p><p>-"Death comes to everyone, shittt- Takanashi" </p><p>For some reason, Calliope thought it'd be insensitive to call Kiara a shitbird. </p><p>-"I know, I know!"</p><p>She got up. </p><p>"My life span is longer than theirs, I knew I'd outlive them, But I just wish I could be with them for some more time..." </p><p>-"That's just how it works" </p><p>Kiara deeply stared into Calliope's soulless core, trying to find out if she had ever felt empathy. </p><p>-"...Yeah, It's not something you'd understand"</p><p>She finally got why Calliope couldn't understand that.</p><p>"After all you are dea-..." </p><p>But halfway through mentioning that, Kiara's face froze and her eyes went wide open. She snapped her fingers.</p><p>"That's it!" </p><p>She approached her. </p><p>"You're death itself right?" </p><p>Calliope backed off. She was just an apprentice, but she did pretty much everything else her sensei could do.</p><p>-"Well, not exa-" </p><p>-"So you can help me!" </p><p>-"How exactly?" </p><p>Once her enthusiastic spirit had risen back from it's ashes, Kiara made a small swirl and pointed at Calliope. </p><p>-"You'll make me an immortal friend!" </p><p>Calli had never been so confused. </p><p>-"H-how exactly?" </p><p>She dared asking again. </p><p>-"Simple!" </p><p>Kiara answered.</p><p>"Since your job is to Kill people and take their souls, you can just try not doing that with a friend of mine!" </p><p>After spending a few seconds analysing just what Kiara just said, Calli just shook her head with a confused face.</p><p>-"That's... Not how it works at all" </p><p>-"Oh come onn~, you have a bazillion people to kill every day right? Would it really be that bad if you to skip on a single one?!" </p><p>Calliope frowned. Kiara got startled, as if a thunder has just hit behind her when she saw Calli's face. </p><p>-"It's my job. I can't skip on my job" </p><p>She said with a dead serious voice. </p><p>-"It's just a single person! It won't be such a big deal!" </p><p>-"I'm just an apprentice, so I can't-" </p><p>-"So you have a boss?"</p><p>She interrupted.</p><p>"In that case wouldn't it be understandable for him if you accidentally left one out?" </p><p>-"You're asking me to do it, it won't be accidental" </p><p>Kiara's eyes lit up with optimistic hope. </p><p>-"So you'll do it?" </p><p>-"No, I..." </p><p>By now, Calliope knew this conversation was never going to end if she tried to explain why she couldn't do such a thing. She didn't want to lose any more time with something that wasn't her break or her job, that'd leave her out of her working cycle. </p><p>"You know what?" </p><p>She finally said, with her voice showing her lack of interest and will. </p><p>"I'll see what I can do" </p><p>-"Really?" </p><p>Kiara said, buying it completely.</p><p>-"Yup, but for now..." </p><p>She started pulling out her scythe.</p><p>She would have to plunge the life out of Kiara once again, even if she already knew she'd be back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Laying on her bed, she thought about her once again. They'd meet again, in twenty, fifty, a hundred years or even more, but they'd meet again.</p><p>She sat up and took the orange feather out of her drawer, only to stare at it with a single thing on her head: whether she liked it or not they'd meet again, the same annoying bird would come back, it didn't matter what she did anymore. </p><p>That's when she remembered one thing she said during their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If something's bothering you, it'll bother me too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The embarrassment overwhelmed her and she digged her face on her pillow as she scram into it. </p><p>When she noticed she still had the feather in her hand she took it out of her pillow and looked at it with an unexplainable panic.</p><p>It was still in perfect state, with all of it's brightness and colors. </p><p>She let out a sigh and layed down again, still looking at the feather. </p><p>"I'll see what I can do..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Death and life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day that'd go by unnoticed in Calliope's immortality. She swung the blade of her scythe to free a wandering soul stuck in the mortal plane, the soul had wandered and lead her through a forest filled with trees high like pillars. When she looked around to assure she hadn't left anything out of place, she briefly noticed a shiny figure moving, very far away.</p><p>It was Kiara, or at least it looked like her, she looked a bit shorter. She wasn't alone either, there was someone else with her. </p><p>-"(A human?)" </p><p>Calliope thought. </p><p>It was indeed a human. A short, and seemingly enthusiastic female human with grey clothes and blonde hair. </p><p>Making her way through the trees, she found the place they were both playing in. </p><p>Just between all the dark narrowness of the forest behind it, a wide grass field filled with sunshine, a small river, a fence around various crops and small saplings, and between all that, a tiny house, made from wood and wheat.</p><p>Then all of that peace was disrupted by Kiara and the girl. They came out of nowhere, running around the field, chasing each other, both with funny smiles and their loud laughter. </p><p>Calliope's job was to take people away from that and into the shallow underworld, and she had no trouble with doing so. But that day, hiding behind the darkness provided by the trees, Calliope believed she had finally seen something like never before: life. Kiara, that human, the little house and everything around it, so peaceful, yet so agitated by both the friends playing. It was different from the underworld, where the darkness of the night is permanent, and the people were no longer their past selves. </p><p>Calliope only snapped out of her sightseeing when she noticed the girl had fallen over when running. Calliope almost brought her hand out of the darkness, but she noticed she wouldn't reach her either way, she was way too far away. </p><p>Kiara was already helping her up. Even after hurting herself, the girl was still smiling, and laughing along with Kiara. They both headed for the tiny house, where another human received them and let them in. The field was empty again, but then again, Calliope could notice it was full of life.</p><p>She shook her head aggressively to clear her mind.</p><p>"What am I doing?" </p><p>She thought out loud. </p><p>She wasn't done with work. </p><p>As she walked back into the darkness, she remembered. She'd never be a part of all of that, she'd never be a part of life, her whole existence was dedicated to the purpose of taking it, not being a part of it. </p><p>But just when she was going to check where the next soul was, she heard a loud yelling behind her. </p><p>-"MORI-SAAAAAN!" </p><p>She turned around and saw Kiara in the distance, running towards her. Despite all the time she had lost by staring at the field, she still waited until she reached her. </p><p>-"Yeah?" </p><p>Kiara was catching her breath. </p><p>-"W... Huff, What are you doing here?" </p><p>-"My job" </p><p>Calliope coldly answered. She immediately had to elaborate. </p><p>"There was someone I had to reap around here, but that's done, See you la-" </p><p>-"Wait!" </p><p>She stopped her before she stepped off her sight. Calliope looked over her shoulder.</p><p>-"What do you want?" </p><p>-"Ah... The... The Immortal friend thing? Are you still doing it?" </p><p>She stood silent for some seconds. </p><p>-"... That girl?" </p><p>-"Yes!" </p><p>-"I said I'd see what I can do, didn't I?" </p><p>-"Yeaaah!" </p><p>Kiara rushed behind her. </p><p>-"Ah-" </p><p>-"Thank you Mori-san! You're the best!" </p><p>She said as Calliope was trying to get her off her back, for she strapped herself in like a giant leech. Once she did she threw her in the ground, tapping her scythe's edge on her throat. </p><p>-"If you do that again and I'll take you, and that girl in the most painful way possible!"</p><p>-"Yeah, yeah, got it~" </p><p>Without saying anything else, Calliope stepped through an already opened portal, leading to the next lost soul of the day. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The thought didn't leave her head. </p><p>Calliope came to realize that even when Kiara was the most annoying living thing she could think of, she had something she didn't: Life. Because in the end, no matter what Calliope did, her whole existence was her job, it didn't matter if she did or didn't have a soul, because the job would still have to be done.</p><p>-"..." </p><p>She took the feather out again. Despite having taken it hundreds of years ago, Calliope made her best to keep it clean and complete, she didn't use it for anything, so it wouldn't deteriorate either. The color kept being the same, just as shiny. </p><p>Kiara was the only thing that got her remotely close to being alive and not just a machine made to harvest souls. She reminded her that all in all she had feelings, and even if those feelings were mostly negative, she couldn't deny that it brought at least some taste to her job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Life and death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days felt longer. </p><p>Every time she took a soul near that forest, she'd stop by, again and again, to stare at the field. To see Kiara.</p><p>Kiara was doing something different every time, sometimes she was playing with the girl, sometimes she was just sitting by her, and sometimes she would be out somewhere else. </p><p>The girl looked different over time. Every time Calliope saw her, she'd be taller, and her hair would be longer, up to a certain point. </p><p>But then the day arrived. </p><p>The portal took her to the same forest, but this was a special case. The death mark was laid upon the girl, and she wasn't a wandering soul, she was still alive.</p><p>Kiara didn't notice her presence, since she had been playing with the girl, but after watching them for a long time, at some point, the girl got lost when they were chasing each other between the forest, and Kiara was looking for her. </p><p>Calliope, on the other hand, had already found the girl. She was hanging from her foot on a high tree she had climbed. Calliope knew she'd have to finish her off, maybe the apparent cause of her death would turn out as a heart attack, or a concussion, but in the end, Calliope would be the one who killed her. </p><p>She was about to approach her, and the environment was already turning grey, when suddenly she heard Kiara's panicked screams in the distance, Calling out to her in fear, running through the forest to find her.</p><p>There wasn't much time. </p><p>Still full of doubt, Calliope pulled out her scythe as a reflex.</p><p>-"It's... It's still my job..." </p><p>She said under her breath.</p><p>Kiara's screams didn't stop, and the girl kept trying to get up from her position. Her foot didn't look like it would come off if she wasn't helped by someone else.</p><p>Just when Calliope was ready to take her words back and end the girl's life, she was startled by Kiara's scream.</p><p>-"CALLIIII~!" </p><p>She turned around. </p><p>"Please! You said you'd do it!" </p><p>Her mind went blank. She no longer knew what to do. It's not like Kiara had the right to choose who lived and who died, and when Calli said she'd do something, she didn't mean it. But now she just couldn't bring herself to kill the girl, and she hated it. </p><p>Before she could pull herself together, Kiara arrived and immediately helped the girl down from the tree. </p><p>Calliope had let the opportunity slip, she had never done something like that before, she had never skipped on her job. The death mark was gone, she didn't know what to do next. </p><p>Because she was nearby, she heard how Kiara and the girl talked about how glad they were to find each other and how scared they both were.</p><p>Kiara told the girl to go ahead and get home, that she'd catch up to her later. </p><p>-"...(I better head out now)" </p><p>-"Mori-chan" </p><p>-"Eek!" </p><p>She screeched with surprise. Kiara heard her. </p><p>-"I knew you were here!" </p><p>She said as she turned to Calliope, now clearly visible. </p><p>"Was it supposed to be today? Was she supposed to die today?" </p><p>Calliope tried to come up with any type of excuse, but she couldn't think of anything. It'd be worse if Kiara learned that she visited constantly for no reason other than stalking her. Her head was already clouded enough, so she finally answered after a brief silence. </p><p>-"... Yes" </p><p>Kiara didn't say anything and instead, she just smiled at her. </p><p>Calli was disgusted. Seeing her smile so happily and smugly at the same time, it's not like she wanted to actually help her, or so she told herself. </p><p>-"Tha-" </p><p>Her expression turned soulless when she heard a loud thud behind her. Both of them looked where the sound had come from, and Kiara's life drained from her eyes, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. </p><p>Kiara rushed to the girl's stiff body. She desperately tried to get the tree dead off her, but she couldn't, ans Calliope didn't help her, because She could already see the girl's soul. While Kiara kept pledging, Calliope helped the girl reach the afterlife with a gentle slice. </p><p>After the girl was gone, all that was left was Kiara's sobs and cries. </p><p>Calliope stared at her. She couldn't help but feel bad for her. That was the issue with making an "Immortal" friend. Calliope realized that, in reality, she never finished anyone off because they wouldn't die, whenever she had to kill someone herself it was because their death would be awfully painful otherwise. She didn't save the girl, she made her death worse, and now her soul would rest with the memory of such pain.</p><p>She slowly approached Kiara</p><p>-"H-hey, Kia-" </p><p>Kiara turned around almost instantly.</p><p>-"Why do you have your scythe out?!" </p><p>She pointed out with a cracked voice. </p><p>Calliope saw her burning face filled with coursing tears.</p><p>-"Well-" </p><p>-"You did this, didn't you?" </p><p>She didn't know what to say. </p><p>"YOU DID THIS!" </p><p>Kiara yelled as she got up and drew closer to her. </p><p>"I won't forgive you..." </p><p>-"Kiara, I'm sorry, it's..." </p><p>She saw as Kiara's body slowly caught on fire from different edges. From her feet, her hands, and mainly her hair, now flailing in the air, lifting ember particles. </p><p>-"... Not again, not this time"</p><p>The flames spread through her arms and legs until her whole body was nothing but a silhouette of burning fire. </p><p>All Calli could do is stare. Kiara wasn't moving anymore, and the longer she burned, the higher the flames went.</p><p>"I HATE YOU!" </p><p>When suddenly, the fire spread far behind her, waving its shape into a pair of giant wings. </p><p>Calliope was distracted by this, and by the time she noticed Kiara was swiftly running towards her, it was too late. </p><p>For the first time in a long time, Calliope felt pain. The pain the claws of a Phoenix caused her by burying their sharp edges into her shallow body and dragging her through the ground. Her eyes saw less as the dirt went deeper and the flames became brighter. Finally, she was released and thrown several meters forward. </p><p>-"Guh..."</p><p>She slowly got up and saw the unimaginable.</p><p>Up to then she couldn't think of Kiara as a phoenix, she was just a giant shape-shifting bird to her, but in that moment, when she saw her, engulfed in flames and standing tall like the giant she was, with her humongous wings spread widely, painting the atmosphere orange from heat and with her claws sharper than any eagle's, she knew it. That was mighty. That was majestic. That was a phoenix.</p><p>The phoenix let out a loud and awfully painful screech that echoed through the entire forest that was now on fire, reaching even the darkest corners. </p><p>Right after she finished, her body started tearing into small shiny particles, like fireflies. Starting from her wings and claws, ending on her head. Kiara was gone, she had vanished into ashes. And it was strange, Calliope wasn't told Kiara would die that day, her body just disintegrated. Was that the way a phoenix would die if Calliope didn't take it into her own hands? </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Her wounds regenerated quickly since her body was almost like that of a soul, only a bit more physical. By the time she reached her home her pain and cramps were gone, but not the memory of them.</p><p>"(I better dump that thing,)"</p><p>She thought, thinking about the feather.</p><p>"(It'll just remind me of... I-I never wanted to help her anyway)" </p><p>With her head down she reached for the doorknob and let out a long sigh, she gently open the door.</p><p>"Now, Where had I... HUH?!" </p><p>-"eh?!" </p><p>They stared at each other deeply. </p><p>"Uhhh... Why do you have one of my feathers?" </p><p>-"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ran out of pre-writren chapters, guess I'll have to spend more time on this now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phoenix was yet to rise again this time since it was being contained in the chambers of death's first apprentice, being scolded. </p><p>-"You can't go around breaking into people's houses like they're your own!" </p><p>Kiara crossed her arms and looked away.</p><p>-"Well my friend didn't mind, is that why you killed her?" </p><p>They'd been arguing for some time already, even after multiple aggresively exchanges.</p><p>On Kiara's side, she constantly accused Calli of breaking her promise, despite the fact that she didn't, and that she never promised anything to begin with.</p><p>On Calliope's side, she accused Kiara of being pointlessly violent and ungrateful.</p><p>Regardless of who was right, they both sucked at discussing it. </p><p>Up to now Kiara had been constantly bringing up the death of her friend.</p><p>-"I'm telling you, I didn't!" </p><p>-"mhm~" </p><p>She said, rolling her eyes and aggresively turning around. </p><p>Calli was mad at her for being so immature, but at this point she had enough tolerance to empathize with her, so she tried to explain.</p><p>-"Look, just because I don't do my job doesn't mean someone will live forever, okay?"</p><p>Kiara looked over her shoulder.</p><p>-"What do you mean?" </p><p>Calli decided not to waste her chance at her attention. </p><p>-"Did I kill you this time?"</p><p>Kiara turned back again and answered in a lower voice.</p><p>-"..no?"</p><p>-"then who do you think killed you?"</p><p>Kiara started fidgeting, trying to find an explanation, thinking whether someone set her on fire or not. But she remembered her body turned itself on fire every time she died. If she was set on fire despite not being killed, then that could only mean one thing.</p><p>-"...Myself?!"</p><p>-"No, you shitbird!" </p><p>Kiara stepped back as a reflex of Calliope yelling and her wacky nickname being back.</p><p>"Everyone dies either way! I don't kill them!" </p><p>Kiara yelled back while pointing at her.</p><p>-"Then why have you been killing me all this time?!" </p><p>-"If I kill someone, that'd be an act of mercy, not cruelty!" </p><p>She raised her eyebrow in doubt.</p><p>-"How so?" </p><p>Calli couldn't help but facepalm once again, even if Kiara didn't have any way to know what she had already figured out. It had already been a tough day, and Calli was exhausted, so she took her time to walk up to her wardrobe full of black cloaks and pull out a blank bottle of black wine and a glass from far behind it.</p><p>She sat down on her bed and talked in a slightly calmer manner as she served herself.</p><p>-"Everyone dies, but when I kill someone myself, it's so they don't go the more painful way" </p><p>Kiara still held a grudge as she watched Calli drinking some of the wine she took out. </p><p>"Would you rather die by my blade, or burn to death? You tell me"</p><p>Kiara remembered the stinging pain of being claimed by her own fire, spreading through her whole body. </p><p>If she were alive then, she would have felt her skin crawl just from the thought.</p><p>-"No, you're right, that was very painful" </p><p>Kiara sat down on Calli's bed as well, on the other side.</p><p>Then the only sound in the room was the steady stream of wine filling Calliope's glass for a second time. Kiara only spoke a moment later.</p><p>"Do... Do you think my friend also died the painful way?" </p><p>Calli looked over her shoulder and saw Kiara's back facing her. She left the bottle of wine on the ground and stared at the beverage. </p><p>-"Well, I was supposed to kill her in that forest. I imagine being crushed by a tree is worse than a precise slice"</p><p>-"I see..." </p><p>Kiara's rage slowly turned into sorrow as she realized she was in the wrong, and her voice became lower and weaker with every passing second.</p><p>She held her arms together and looked back to see Calli drinking from her glass. Despite the passing years and her constant disrespect, she was reliable.</p><p>-"You know... I think I always expected you to break your promise"</p><p>Calli saw a bright light reflected inside her glass when she was drinking from it, so she turned around and saw Kiara looking directly at her. She had a wide honest smile and teary eyes.</p><p>"I'm... Glad to know you didn't" </p><p>Calli's eyes shot wide open and she got up immediately. Kiara's whole body was shining like bright fire, and her hair started levitating.</p><p>-"Woah woah, why is your body shining?!" </p><p>-"what?" </p><p>Kiara looked at hands and legs. She started panicking and got up from Calli's bed. </p><p>"W-what is this?!"</p><p>Calli remembered how that was the first thing that happened before Kiara turned into a giant phoenix and attacked her.</p><p>-"Get out!" </p><p>She yelled as she pointed at the door. Kiara was scared and her voice was shaking along with her body.</p><p>-"I don't know what's happening!"</p><p>-"You're turning into a phoenix again! Get out!" </p><p>-"I am?!" </p><p>-"OUT I SAID!" </p><p>Kiara ran outside like a scared puppy, Calli followed her, not before taking her scythe with her. </p><p>Once outside, Kiara shined brighter, and the flames around her body were more noticeable. </p><p>They both stared at each other in fear, each for their own reason. Kiara didn't want to burn again, neither did Calli want to be dragged through the gravel around the underworld. </p><p>Not knowing what to do, Calli said something almost on instinct. </p><p>"... Does it hurt?" </p><p>-"No, actually... It feels as if..." </p><p>Kiara looked at her hands again. She hadn't transformed, yet her body was disintegrating again, and the particles left shined and rised upwards by themselves. </p><p>"... Mori-san...?" </p><p>Her whole body was gone before Calli could answer. She looked up to see the lights floating higher and higher until they were just a dim sparkle in the distance, like a star. Then that star faded as it reached the highest level of the underworld and phased through it, presumably to the surface.</p><p>The phoenix had risen once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking at what I had planned, I think some following stuff may count as filler. Maybe I'll upload two chapters next time or something</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Takanashi Kiara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the particles reached the highest place in the underworld, they vanished.</p><p>Kiara's ashes started glowing, and before she knew it, she was back, luckily still in her human shape. </p><p>Left laying down in the soft grass of what was left of the field, she stared at the blue sky until she cleared her mind and remembered everything. </p><p>-"...(Mori-san...)"</p><p>Since she knew Calliope had kept her word there wasn't really that much to discuss, she got three things from her last life: </p><p>One, her friend was dead and never coming back because, Two it's impossible to have an immortal friend, therefore Three: What she did to Calli had no justification. </p><p>On top of missing her friend now she also had to carry the guilt of having harmed the one who helped her in the first place.</p><p>-"I truly am ungrateful..."</p><p>She didn't feel like moving, but she couldn't stay there forever, so she got up. What she saw didn't help her feel better at all. All the trees were burnt, all the leafs and flowers were ashes, the house was in ruins and the crops were desecrated.</p><p>She couldn't stand seeing that when she knew who was to blame, a sudden urge to leave took over her, and she ran away as fast as she could. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>With the passing years she had time to think. She completely gave up on her wish to have an immortal friend and decided to live her current life in more than a single location, going from place to place, seeing if something was interesting enough to dedicate to it. Despite being clear minded most of the times, sometimes she just couldn't help but think about Calli, and how she regretted harming her. And those thoughts weren't out of place either, Kiara witnessed death in multiple ocassions. Sickness, duels, battles in the distance and even public executions were some examples. She even stole a crappy shortsword from a blacksmith's garbage so she could kill other beings, but it was worth it, cooked chicken was tasty.</p><p>At some point, death was all she could think of, not that it affected her life or the way she lived, she just couldn't get it off her head. It wasn't fear of death, she was immortal. It wasn't love for death, it was painful. But maybe what dying implied for her was what made her so fond of the concept. </p><p>One day, however, she found herself trapped by death. </p><p>It was just another day of traveling, she had no business left in the city she was in, she was on her way out and already off the boarders. </p><p>She didn't pay attention to where exactly she was going through, she made a path to follow to the next city, but she realized she had miscalculated when she stood up in a hill and saw that different sided armies were approaching from both east and west.</p><p>She was stuck in crossfire, and there wasn't much time left before they reached her. </p><p>Still staying under control, Kiara looked around to see which side would be the shortest exit. But before she figured it out, she saw the horizon being filled with mist, and the strong wind becoming still. </p><p>The moment she noticed just what was happening, she was already behind her. </p><p>-"Hey"</p><p>Said Calliope. </p><p>Kiara turned around while keeping a serious face. </p><p>-"...Am I supposed to die now?" </p><p>-"Yes, let's make this quick" </p><p>She numbly said as she pulled out that same scythe again. </p><p>But Kiara had a feeling she couldn't explain, despite being so accepting of her constant demise, she didn't feel like her life was over yet. Despite knowing just who Calli was, she thought she couldn't decide when someone lived or died, and she wouldn't do it now.</p><p>With this in mind she pulled out her sword just in time to block Calli's incoming slice. They both recoiled.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" </p><p>Kiara ignored her and turned around. </p><p>-"I won't die today!" </p><p>-"There's nothing you can do! I thought you'd know that by now" </p><p>Both armies were coming closer, and Kiara finally saw the perfect path out of the place. </p><p>-"Oh yeah? Well, Watch me!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Her body was nailed to the ground. She couldn't move or even speak. She was expecting to be able to make it out of the battle, but she didn't expect a tornado to come out of nowhere. All she saw was a silhouette in the way of the sun's light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-"Wow, you're stupid"</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She was yet to rise again, but the pain woke her up somewhere else. The light was barely bright enough to see what was around her. The width of the place reminded her of the field she died in, but the ground was similar to gravel, the sky was pitch black and there was no living being anywhere to be seen.</p><p>When she stood up, she saw in the distance what looked like wooden scaffoldings with lots of souls bringing more materials to build with.</p><p>It was the underworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike the vibrant wind of the surface, the underworld's remained silent and still. Despite the boring and colorless existance the souls carried out in the forever expanding place they were trapped in, there came a point where they'd all look at the same thing. Every hundred years or so, in an unpredictable place and time, particles of bright light would rise from the deepest parts of the void and travel through different places, as if they were swarms of fireflies, to finally come all together and merge into a bird-like shape that flew all the way up to the surface.</p><p>Most souls always looked forward to this event, for phoenixes hadn't been present in a long, long time. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Past the construction site there was a city, one that was filled with houses that all looked similar, as if they were mass produced. </p><p>Kiara kept walking through the streets of the underworld, catching the attention of any soul that wasn't working at the time, yet not interacting with any of them.</p><p>She knew where she was heading, what she didn't know was that it was the same road someone else was taking. </p><p>She felt a touch on her shoulder.</p><p>-"What are you doing here?" </p><p>-"Eek!" </p><p>She flinched and turned around. </p><p>"Mori-san?!" </p><p>-"Yup, now answer" </p><p>Calli had a dead serious face and voice.</p><p>-"Ah well..." </p><p>Kiara showed herself nervous, she would have started sweating if she wasn't dead.</p><p>"I uhh... I woke up over there... For some reason" </p><p>She said, as she pointed at the wide empty space that marked the end of the city.</p><p>Calli turned around and then looked back at her.</p><p>-"And where were you going?" </p><p>-"I was just..."</p><p>Calli was mad last time she found her in her house, it was true, she couldn't just break in whenever she felt like it.</p><p>"...Looking around!" </p><p>She naturally lied. </p><p>-"hm?" </p><p>Calli raised an eyebrow. Despite her doubts and suspicions, she just let it slip.</p><p>"... Ah Well, I was just heading home" </p><p>She said, now more laid back than earlier. </p><p>"You're probably gonna vanish again soon, so just stand here until that happens" </p><p>Trying to save her time and keep the conversation short, she turned around and kept walking back home. </p><p>-"ah-..." </p><p>Kiara raised her hand on instinct yet didn't reach Calli. </p><p>Calli couldn't care less, she wasn't going to help her again or stand in her way, she just didn't want to know anything about her anymore. </p><p>-"..." </p><p>Most souls floated since having legs was a bother in the afterlife, that's why she was annoyed by the sound of footsteps behind her. </p><p>"Why are you following me?" </p><p>She said, annoyed.</p><p>-"Come to think of it, I only get to be here every time I die, and just for a bit as well, so I'd like to do more than stand still" </p><p>-"Okay, but why are you following me?" </p><p>-"I have nowhere else to go!"</p><p>Calli frowned yet didn't bother to get her off.</p><p>Kiara had a look around as she walked behind her. </p><p>"This... Doesn't look so different from the places in the surface" </p><p>-"Well, the underworld pretty much mimics the surface, only wider and deeper"</p><p>But she noticed something that wasn't that normal in the surface.</p><p>-"then what are those things?" </p><p>She said as she pointed out a building that resembled a pillar with lots of windows in it.</p><p>-"Workplaces, every window is from a tiny room" </p><p>-"People work down here?" </p><p>Calli looked over her shoulder.</p><p>-"Of course they do, you idiot. Things like economy or residence and whatnot are still a thing down here" </p><p>She said in a slightly angrier tone, as if she was taking out a bother on her.</p><p>"Plus purgatory and complaints, there's lots of things to do, therefore lots of souls that have to work!" </p><p>-"M...Makes sense"</p><p>They kept walking and turned headed for a huge staircase leading further down. </p><p>"Do they work there forever or...?" </p><p>-"Basically. Some stop for some time or change their job, but everyone keeps working regardless" </p><p>Kiara looked around trying to find something else than a standart house or a huge pillar.</p><p>-"Is there anything else to do down here? As in... Have fun?" </p><p>-"Well, yes I think, but I can't see it for myself, I'm too busy dealing with humans..." </p><p>She abruptly turned around and stared at Kiara with a condescending look.</p><p>"... And with you" </p><p>Kiara took a step back.</p><p>-"but don't you get to have breaks?" </p><p>-"I do, but they're extremely short compared to my shifts, besides, it's not like I feel like having them, Death sensei just insists so I don't refuse" </p><p>-"(Death sensei... Her boss?)" </p><p>She rubbed her chin as she thought of something. Everyone in the underworld seemed to have at least some trace of life left in them, but not Calli. If she just existed to do her job, and wasn't even excited about breaks, what kind of life was that?</p><p>"(He has to give her a holiday at least!)"</p><p>That's when she came up with the perfect way to pay back what she owed her.</p><p>"May I speak with this "Death sensei"?"</p><p>-"What?! Of course n-..." </p><p>Calli's mad face froze in place as she started thinking.</p><p>"(Wait... Death sensei doesn't know about her existance, does he? Maybe he can help me get rid of her!)" </p><p>-"Uhhh, Mori-san?" </p><p>She contained her evil grin and kept that though to herself as she made up a kind voice.</p><p>-"... Sure, Kiara, you can see him!" </p><p>-"(Why is she suddenly using my name...?)"</p><p>They walked their way to the grim reaper's chambers as Calli wondered if getting rid of Kiara was the right thing to do.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>-"Who's this?" </strong>
</p><p>Kiara cleared her throat. </p><p>-"I am Takanashi-"</p><p>-"She's the phoenix Sir, the one I told you about" </p><p>The tall skeleton wearing a long black hooded cloak and robes showed itself conflicted. </p><p>
  <strong>-"She doesn't look like a phoenix to me, Calliope" </strong>
</p><p>Kiara noticed Calli getting more and more nervous every time the grim reaper spoke, despite the fact that he showed himself calm and docile. </p><p>-"S-sir, I assure you, this is her" </p><p>
  <strong>-"Well it is true that you wouldn't lie to me..." </strong>
</p><p>He said as he laid his elbow on his desk.</p><p>-"That's right!" </p><p>Kiara suddenly stated. </p><p>"I am the Phoenix! And I came here to ask something from you!" </p><p>
  <strong>-"Hmm?" </strong>
</p><p>Calli suddenly became scared and angry when Kiara spoke so informally towards her sensei. </p><p>
  <strong>"Why exactly did you bring her here?" </strong>
</p><p>-"Ah well... I brought her to ask i-if you could-" </p><p>-"Don't just ignore me!" </p><p>Kiara slammed the desk, startling both reapers in the room, but mostly Calli. It was as if Kiara's attitude on its own was putting her destiny in danger.</p><p>"I want to talk with you!" </p><p>The reaper showed itself somewhat angered, or at least less laid back than before. He put his wine away and stood up while drawing his scythe and staring deeply into Kiara. </p><p>-"<strong>Oh, is that so? Well, then I guess we might as well do it alone, Calliope, could you please exit the room?</strong>"</p><p>-"Ah- b-but what are-" </p><p>He looked back at her and stared her down as well. </p><p>
  <strong>-"Could you?"</strong>
</p><p>-"Yes... Yes sir" </p><p>She bowed and did as he said. </p><p>-"(Why is she so respectful towards this guy? It's not like he can do much to her)"</p><p>Kiara thought as she watched her exit the room. </p><p>"(In fact, I dare say he needs her to do his job!)" </p><p>
  <strong>-"so..."</strong>
</p><p>When Kiara looked back at him, she noticed just how tall he was compared to her. His scythe was nothing like Calli's, it looked way rustier yet sharper and the handle was longer and had weird indistinguishable carvings in it. She noticed this because of how high he was holding it. Just his figure made her want to back off, but she knew she wouldn't, she was determined to pay Calli back in one way or another.</p><p>
  <strong>"What is it that you want to talk about?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm setting chapters to 16 since I already have an outline, though if I mess it up it may turn into 17</p><p>Edit: make that 17 and 18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at outlines</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calli had been standing outside her sensei's office for a long time, and at this point, she was a bit anxious over what would happen next. The thought of Death sensei putting and end to Kiara's immortality caused her scrambled feelings.</p><p>-"(What the hell was she thinking?! Now sensei's going to finish her off for sure!)" </p><p>After a split second of excitement, she started rubbing her chin.</p><p>"(Wait... If she dies permanently, will she stay down here?)" </p><p>She decided to stop staring directly at the door and started walking around the corridor. </p><p>"(She knows where I live, is there really a difference if I meet her up there or down here...?) </p><p>She made a small pause. Her shoulders fell as she let out a sigh. </p><p>"(Of course there is! She'll break in my house if she's down here!)" </p><p>She started walking around slightly faster and in circles.</p><p>"(Yet If I have to get rid of her every time, she'd come her as well, I just have to tell Death sensei to keep her out. Yes! That's it! A restraining order! I can ask for one!)"</p><p>She started thinking about going back to her normal cycle of work and break. It was the same feeling as when she thought Kiara would get friends. But she hadn't figured out what was so exciting about going back to reaping souls with no feeling for it. She tried as hard as she could to find something interesting about that, something that made her smile. But the only smile she could remember was Kiara's. Even if it was just a tiny piece of her feelings that she was trying to hide, she felt like her existance was better if it had Kiara's in it.</p><p>-"<strong>Calliope!</strong>"</p><p>Her dilema was interrupted by her sensei's call. </p><p>"<strong>You can come in now!</strong>"</p><p>She put her hand on the doorknob as she imagined both the worst and best case scenario. They were both gruesome, so she just walked in.</p><p>To her own surprise, Kiara was still there, standing on the other side of Death's desk, smiling at her. </p><p>-"Hey Mori-san! Good news!" </p><p>-"Huh? (You're still here! It can't be good news!)" </p><p>Death sensei had his wine glass back in his hands and a slightly noticable smile on his face. </p><p>He stood up and looked at Calli.</p><p>-"<strong>You're friend here is actually nice to talk to, Calliope!</strong>"</p><p>Calliope's expectations shattered like thin glass. </p><p>"<strong>We've been talking for some time, and I've made up my mind on something</strong>" </p><p>-"Yup!"</p><p>Kiara excitingly nodded. </p><p>At this point, Calli couldn't believe what she was seeing. </p><p>-"W... What do you mean...sir?" </p><p>-"<strong>Well, she made me realize something, more precisely...</strong>" </p><p>A dim light started filling the room. </p><p>"<strong>I've overworked you, my apprentice. I gave you time off your job but made it look pointless considering what options you knew about</strong>" </p><p>He sat back on his chair. </p><p>"<strong>In other words, I gave you time off, but I never showed you how to use it, that's why you're so eager to do your job</strong>"</p><p>Calli tilted her head to the side. </p><p>-"Eh?" </p><p>Kiara decided to continue the explanation. </p><p>-"That's why, I've convinced him to give you some vacations!"</p><p>She didn't know what to say. Not because she felt grateful, but because she felt overwhelmed.</p><p>-"Vacations?" </p><p>-"<strong>yes!</strong>" </p><p>-"here? In the underworld?" </p><p>The skeleton almost laughed. </p><p>-"<strong>oh come on, don't be silly, nothing happens down here! You're going to the surface!</strong>" </p><p>Calliope's eyes opened wide. She didn't know what was happening anymore, and she didn't know what to do.</p><p>The light started shining somewhat brighter.</p><p>-"What? B-but sir, I don't know anything about the surface! I can't stay there!" </p><p>Since she didn't feel ready at the moment, she naturally lied.</p><p>Calliope actually knew enough about the surface to survive there.</p><p>The sensei's voice lost a bit of its slight enthusiasm.</p><p>-"<strong>Well, that's what I feared you'd say</strong>" </p><p>She felt a slight relief. </p><p>-"(phew...)" </p><p>But he went on. </p><p>-"<strong>that's why I also decided this kind lady would be the one to guide you through your holidays!</strong>" </p><p>Her shock was undescribable. </p><p>-"Oh come on, no need for formalities, I'm Takanashi Kiara!"</p><p>Calli's arms hanged from her body along with her head pointing at the ground. </p><p>The light was already strong and bright. Kiara noticed it.</p><p>"Oh... Sorry, I have to go for now, I'll be waiting for Mori in case she comes now. Bye bye!" </p><p>She said in a rush before vanishing again.</p><p>The particles flew both out the window and passing by Calli into the corridor. </p><p>-"Death sensei... I..." </p><p>When they were alone again, Calli was ready to tell the truth. </p><p>"I brought her here thinking maybe you had a way to end her life for good... Nothing else" </p><p>-"<strong>Ah, well I suspected tha</strong>t" </p><p>He walked up to her. </p><p>-"<strong>another thing she told me is how you helped her get that human shape, and how you tried to make her keep a friend of hers alive</strong>"</p><p>A phantom drop of sweat went through Calliope's head. </p><p>-"But I don't like her! She's been nothing but an annoyance so far!" </p><p>But instead of scolding her, he laid his hand on her head. </p><p>-"<strong>You truly have a good heart, Calliope</strong>"</p><p>Calliope was just relieved she got to keep her job, although her sensei would never fire her. </p><p>"<strong>I think you'll like her, you just have to try, as well as you have to try taking some time off</strong>"</p><p>-"...Do you ever take time off?"</p><p>-"<strong>maybe</strong>" </p><p>He let her go and walked back to his desk to reach for his scythe. </p><p>"<strong>But you never have, that's why I'm giving you this chance now</strong>"</p><p>-"And Shi-... Kiara... Made you "realize" that" </p><p>He stood in the middle of the room and held it up high.</p><p>-"<strong>I think she's trying to pay you back for how much you've helped he</strong>r"</p><p>He swung it in the air and created a portal that looked way shinier than a usual one. </p><p>Calliope understood where that portal lead.</p><p>-"...Is there an actual way to end her life forever?" </p><p>-"<strong>I'd have to find a way, we'll discuss it after your life in the surface is done</strong>"</p><p>Calliope sighed and walked up to the portal, ready to give it a shot, but she stopped in front of it and doubted. </p><p>"<strong>Don't be scared, Calliope. She'll be with you</strong>" </p><p>Her eye twitched as she forced herself to take one more step. </p><p>-"(That's exactly what I'm scared of!)"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Start-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara emerged from her ashes and stared at the sky again until her slight amnesia was gone. </p><p>The field was now a desert land with plenty of weapons and even corpses laying around. Her only reason to stay there was the anticipation of a portal opening. </p><p>It didn't happen instantly, but eventually, after waiting for almost an hour, a portal appeared. </p><p>Kiara was excited for being able to see Calli in a different context, but felt anxious in an unexplainable way. </p><p>When the portal started shining with a purple light and making weird sounds, she rushed to its front, or at least what looked like the front. </p><p>The environment turned gray again, and from the portal came out a dark figure that was surprisingly petite. The figure dropped to the ground, and when the light cleared up, Kiara noticed that there was a black cloth covering Calli's body. </p><p>She approached the motionless bump and noticed how small it was.</p><p>-"(Wait a second... If she's here for a lifetime, does that mean she starts out small?)"</p><p>She ducked to look at it closely.</p><p>"(Small Mori? A Mori that looks like a child?)" </p><p>She slowly drew her hand towards her while she imagined a tiny and cuter version of Calli.</p><p>"(Small Mori-san... Small Mori-san!)" </p><p>She got the cape off her body to find out Calli's body from the waist up.</p><p>"Uhh..." </p><p>She looked back at the portal, then back at Calli, who was still not moving. </p><p>She carefully pulled from her arms and dragged her away until her legs came out of the portal. When her whole body was out, the portal closed and went back to thin air.</p><p>She was sort of disappointed, Calli's body looked almost exactly the same as her spectral look. But there was no space for bad feelings, because now Calli was alive just like her, and that got her excited again. </p><p>"Hey Mori-san!"</p><p>She was laying down silent as if she were a corpse. </p><p>"Mori-san?" </p><p>No straight answer, only displeased moans of fatigue.</p><p>"Come on Mori-san, get up!" </p><p>She slightly turned her head in place to face at Kiara with a disappointed look. </p><p>-"just leave me already..." </p><p>-"no~pe"</p><p>Kiara stood up again.</p><p>"Since you know nothing about the surface and I've lived multiple times, I'll be the one to guide you!" </p><p>-"I lied" </p><p>Calli answered while keeping the same tired face and voice. </p><p>"I actually do know how to live here... I just didn't want to be with you..." </p><p>Kiara's enthusiasm left her face.</p><p>-"oh..." </p><p>Calliope was a bit surprised by this since she had never seen Kiara bummed out.</p><p>Kiara sat down on the ground next to her and looked away.</p><p>"Mori-san, can I ask you something?" </p><p>-"Whatever" </p><p>She looked directly into her eyes.</p><p>-"why do you hate me?"</p><p>-"why do I..." </p><p>Being faced with such an obvious question, Calli got up with newfound effort and stared at her furiously.</p><p>"Why do I hate you?!" </p><p>Kiara slowly stepped back while being yelled at.</p><p>"Are you serious?! You're disgusting!" </p><p>She started numbering things with her fingers as she talked.</p><p>-"You crash into my job being this unkillable thing, you are awfully happy about dying, you make me lose time helping you" </p><p>-"y-you suggested-" </p><p>But Calli rudely kept going louder.</p><p>-"you ask me to skip on my job, I skip on my job and guess what I get after all of that as thanks?!</p><p>Kiara already knew the answer, but she stood quiet. </p><p>"You drag me through the ground! you break into my house! an-" </p><p>When she was about to finish, she stumbled over her own weight and fell down, but Kiara caught her before she hit the ground. </p><p>-"woah! Are you okay?" </p><p>She couldn't see her face, but she could tell Calli was holding back cries of pain and anger. </p><p>-"and then..." </p><p>She said, pressing her teeth together.</p><p>"You made my sensei send me here... And give me this body..." </p><p>She violently strengthened her grip on Kiara's arms. </p><p>"I hate you... So much..." </p><p>Kiara didn't know what to say. She honestly thought bringing her to the surface would be a good idea, that maybe she was just grumpy because she didn't know what it was like to actually live. But in the end, it wasn't like that.</p><p>-"... Then why would you help me?" </p><p>-"To get rid of you. I thought if you got friends or had an immortal one you'd leave me alone"</p><p>Kiara slowly became sadder, and so did her voice.</p><p>-"I... I honestly thought you'd like this... That's why I asked your boss to make it possible" </p><p>-"Well, I hate it. I just wanted to do my job, and look where you brought me" </p><p>She looked back down to see her. When she thought about it, none of the bad things that had happened were Calli's fault.</p><p>-"Well... I don't blame you..." </p><p>She said.</p><p>"All of my family left me behind... They probably hated me as well..." </p><p>Kiara couldn't get her thoughts together, so she spoke what was in her mind.</p><p>Calli felt tears drop on her face.</p><p>"I don't know why I thought... Why I thought you'd..."</p><p>Her voice started cracking. </p><p>"... I didn't want to be alone..." </p><p>The silence was brutal, and Calli felt something twisting deep inside her, causing her intense pain. </p><p>"I didn't want you to be either" </p><p>Calli felt how Kiara's body started getting hotter with every other tear that fell. Her hair suddenly started levitating. </p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry!" </p><p>She broke down as her body caught on fire again. </p><p>"I'm so sor-" </p><p>-"ENOUGH ALREADY, DAMMIT!" </p><p>Kiara's teary eyes opened widely with Calli's yelling. Calli got up and looked at her with a face that didn't express anger but seriousness.</p><p>"There you go again! Whining!" </p><p>Kiara's flames calmed down only slightly. </p><p>"You just reincarnated, would you give me a break already?!" </p><p>Calli's clothes were also slowly burned, but she didn't care.</p><p>She stepped towards her slowly.</p><p>"Maybe your kind left you, maybe your friends died, and yes, maybe I hate you!"</p><p>Kiara's flames further weakened.</p><p>"But I told you to not give up, didn't I?!" </p><p>-"Y.. you-"</p><p>-"I can't allow you to give up! I didn't say I gave up on this holiday either have I?" </p><p>-"S-so you're not rejecting it? B-But... Why?" </p><p>-"Because I... I..."</p><p>She struggled to get it out. But she managed to.</p><p>"I believe in you! alright?!" </p><p>Kiara's last tear fell just as her flames extinguished completely. </p><p>"And you should believe in yourself as well!"</p><p>Kiara didn't know how to respond. </p><p>The embarrassment from saying such a reckless thing was already hitting Calli, and her cheeks turned red. </p><p>"... Say something!" </p><p>Kiara was startled. It was true, even if she hated her, she had given her much more than she could ever give back, and at this point she couldn't allow herself to give up anymore. With her hand on her chest she wiped away her tears and looked at Calli with an honest grin. </p><p>-"Thank you, Calli"</p><p>She said with a shaky yet euphoric voice.</p><p>Calli couldn't help but smile as well, for some reason. But then, the only thing that hit her wasn't the pain relief, but also the built up fatigue and stress, which made her stagger and fall over again, except this time, Kiara couldn't catch her. </p><p>By the time she hit the ground, she had already fallen asleep.</p><p>"Calli!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Calli smelled something tasty and slightly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in a small improvised tent made from sticks and cloth.</p><p>"You're awake!"</p><p>Kiara said excitingly.</p><p>-"... What's that smell?" </p><p>It was coming from a stone cauldron.</p><p>-"Chicken soup! I made some since I was worried you'd be... Sick... Or something" </p><p>Kiara realized her sentence sounded embarrassing as it came out. </p><p>-"ah, I've seen other people eat that stuff"</p><p>Calli stood up from her improvised hammock.</p><p>"Can I have some?"</p><p>Kiara blushed. It was surprising for her how much hate she was hiding from her while remaining kind and calmed. Or maybe she was just dizzy?</p><p>-"S-sure..."</p><p>They both sat down to eat together. </p><p>-"where did you get all this stuff anyways?" </p><p>Calli said as she looked around.</p><p>-"It'd surprise you how much things people leave on abandoned battlefields!"</p><p>Kiara smugly said. </p><p>Calli stared her down with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"... Also my old backpack was still there, and It had some stuff" </p><p>They silently kept eating. Calli's first meal in the surface wasn't all that bad but wasn't all that good either. It was painfully average. </p><p>"... So you already know how things work up here?" </p><p>Kiara broke the deafening silence.</p><p>-"yup"</p><p>-"oh... (I wanted to teach her...)" </p><p>By pure coincidence, Calli asked something that was almost linked to what Kiara thought.</p><p>-"But I do want you to tell me something" </p><p>-"hm?" </p><p>Calli gazed at her.</p><p>-"I want you to tell me where your old friend's house is"</p><p>Kiara was intimidated by her dead serious look.</p><p>-"...eh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if I take too much, It takes me time to concentrate and not procrastinate 😅</p><p>Edit: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm not in my healthiest condition right now, so I might take more time to write another chapter. Please bear with me 😓</p><p>Edit 2: I sorta recovered. Should be able to post another chapter tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Purpose and Talent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These last chapters will be longer since I had a lot to unpack but didn't know how to divide it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Calliope, living in the surface was easier said than done, and despite her hate for Kiara, she acknowledged that she needed her in order to learn how to properly do things like hunting, camping, or cooking. Plus the fact that her body was relatively weak made her depend on Kiara for walking anytime her stamina ran out. </p><p>Kiara had lead her through many cities in order to arrive at the old place filled with life that was her friend's home.</p><p>The trip was long, and they constantly had to take breaks and sleep in rather inconvenient places, but eventually, approximately three months from Calli's arrival at the surface, they got there. </p><p>Calli was shocked by the view she had of the place. She let go of Kiara's shoulder and walked forward to get a better look. </p><p>The place that was previously full of life had been desecrated by the phoenix. At this point, all the fire was put out, and barely any trees or grass could be found in the pile of ashes and embers that was left behind.</p><p>-"I told you didn't I?" </p><p>Kiara said behind her. Calli didn't answer.</p><p>She let out a sigh and looked at the burnt place as well.</p><p>"I do appreciate that you wanted to contemplate it one last time" </p><p>Kiara remembered how it looked like before she snapped at her. Back then, the thought of such a lovely place becoming a burnt wasteland was simply horrible, but it had become reality through her own mistakes.</p><p>"...I didn't want to when I first saw it" </p><p>She walked up to her.</p><p>"We should get going. There's nothing left for us here" </p><p>Calli was holding a still face, lost in thought. </p><p>"Calli?" </p><p>She turned to look at her.</p><p>-"I want to stay here" </p><p>-"huh, Why?"</p><p>She turned back at the wasteland, specifically at the place she used to hide in every time she passed by when she was on her shift.</p><p>-"When I first saw this place, I thought I may never be able to be a part of it, but now I am alive, and I want to try it out... Or something like that"</p><p>Then she confidentially looked back at Kiara.</p><p>"That's why I want to stay here!" </p><p>Kiara frowned in confusion.</p><p>-"You do know there are more interesting places to go to right?" </p><p>Calli sat down on the ground.</p><p>-"Well, I can't bring myself to leave it like this" </p><p>Kiara thought about how she had run away from the destruction she had caused. Back then she wasn't able to look at it for long, she felt guilty knowing she had done such an awful thing, and yet she ran away. But now Calli had brought her back, and she couldn't allow herself to run away anymore.</p><p>She sat down next to her. </p><p>-"... In that case, we might as well rebuild it?" </p><p>She jokingly said.</p><p>Calli turned around so abruptly Kiara almost fell on her back.</p><p>She pointed at her with her mouth slightly open, as if she was about to say something.</p><p>-"That's the first good idea you've had!" </p><p>She got up and ran towards the remains of the house while Kiara stood there astonished. </p><p>-"The first one...?" </p><p>She said under her breath as she saw Calli in the distance.</p><p>She slowly walked after her. </p><p>Calli was now looking around while rubbing her chin. The place could be restored, they just needed wooden planks and building tools for the house, saplings for the trees, and some seeds for the crops.</p><p>"Are you proposing we try to rebuild this place? just because you thought it looked nice?" </p><p>-"yes, basically"</p><p>She looked at the sky and noticed night was coming, so she put down her backpack. </p><p>"But for now, let's set a camp here"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After having dinner and putting out the fire, they both laid down on their separate improvised beds and tried to sleep, but Kiara couldn't. Her built-up guilt was always hidden by something else she felt or had to do at the time, but right now it was getting to her.</p><p>-"...Calli?"</p><p>Calli still hadn't completely gotten used to being called like that even after that long, but she wasn't that much against it.</p><p>-"yes?"</p><p>-"Can you... Forgive me?"</p><p>-"what do you mean?" </p><p>Kiara rolled over to face her.</p><p>-"When I... I did that thing... I wasn't thinking straight back then"</p><p>Calli remained angry because of what happened, but she also considered that she'd have to put herself in Kiara's place from time to time.</p><p>-"I understand you were angry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you just like that" </p><p>-"then why will you try to rebuild this place?" </p><p>Kiara's guilt also made her feel like the place had to remain like that in order to record what she had done. If it was fixed, would that mean forgiveness?</p><p>-"it has nothing to do with you. I just think it's the right thing to do"</p><p>-"oh..." </p><p>Contrary to Calli's hopes, Kiara continued the conversation.</p><p>"And uh... How will you get everything you need?" </p><p>-"That's simple. I'll work for it" </p><p>She suddenly got up from her bed and raised her voice. </p><p>-"What?!" </p><p>Calli still didn't move. </p><p>-"(loud...)" </p><p>-"You can't work, Calli! You're on your vacations!" </p><p>Calli slowly turned around as well.</p><p>-"Well I have to earn money one way or another. And it's not like I can rely on you for tha-" </p><p>By the time she was facing her, Kiara had rushed to her side and snatched one of her hands to hold it between hers. </p><p>-"You can!" </p><p>Calli was shocked at first and almost jumped out on instinct. </p><p>"You can rely on me for this, Calli, I'll find a way!" </p><p>A chill went down her spine when she looked at her lively and enthusiastic eyes. </p><p>She pulled her hand back and turned around.</p><p>-"Guh! Just go to sleep would ya?!" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The daylight shone through the tent's opening. Calli was dealing with her usual morning struggle to take her first step out of bed, while painstakingly groaning. </p><p>Once she finally got up, she noticed she was alone. </p><p>"...Kiara?" </p><p>She got out of the tent once she was already used to the light. </p><p>Kiara was nowhere to be seen, her bag wasn't there either.</p><p>This began getting Calli worried, so she began walking around the place to see if she could find her. </p><p>after spending twenty long minutes searching and calling for her, she wasn't able to, and so she decided to give up. </p><p>"(She'll probably come back on her own...)"</p><p>She thought as she laid down on her bed. </p><p>"(... How will I restore this place anyway? Where do I start?)" </p><p>The options and chances she had for work weren't many. She knew about blacksmiths, tailors, and bartenders, but her time with Kiara taught her that she lacked the skill required for those jobs. </p><p>She looked back at the house ruins, barely some wooden planks and beams.</p><p>"(... <em>Can</em> I even start? How do I build a house?)" </p><p>She scratched her head as she wondered why was life so complicated on the surface. </p><p>She looked back at Kiara's bed, where her bag was supposed to be.</p><p>"(... If I have to do it alone...)"</p><p>That's when she heard Kiara calling her from afar.</p><p>-"Calli!"</p><p>She ran out of the tent to see Kiara in the distance, waving at her with her eyes closed and a wide smile. </p><p>Behind her there was a small wooden carriage with a brown cloth over it. </p><p>She walked up to her without any rush. </p><p>-"Where have you been?" </p><p>-"I woke up early and thought I may do as I said" </p><p>There was a rustling sound coming from the carriage. </p><p>-"Do as you said?"</p><p>-"I said you could rely on me for money didn't I?"</p><p>-"I didn't think you'd actually do it (Or be able to do it for that matter...)"</p><p>The sound became louder and louder. </p><p>Calli looked past her and pointed at the carriage. </p><p>"What do you got there? And where did you get the carriage anyways?"</p><p>-"I woke up early and decided to go out" </p><p>She walked to the carriage's side. </p><p>"And this thing... Me and my friend always used it to transport our harvest and stuff" </p><p>She laid her hands on the cloth and clenched it. </p><p>"As for what's inside..." </p><p>She snatched it out in a second, revealing a pack of chickens and hens inside a steel cage. </p><p>"I captured these guys!" </p><p>At this point, Calli couldn't be surprised by anything she did anymore, so she was more direct. </p><p>-"... And are we supposed to make money out of these?" </p><p>Kiara expressed a face tired from Calli's pessimistic nature. She held up a small bag with some lumps in it. </p><p>-"I already did. I had more before I arrived" </p><p>-"Oh" </p><p>Kiara sighed as she let her head fall and hang from her shoulders. </p><p>-"Why don't you see if you can buy something at the city?" </p><p>She said as she pointed at one that was far away. She walked past her as she handed her the bag.</p><p>"See if it helps with rebuilding the house"</p><p>-"Wait, so you'll actually help me? You won't leave?" </p><p>Kiara stopped on her tracks and looked back at Calli with her eyebrow raised. </p><p>-"Of course I will! did you honestly think I'd abandon you all of a sudde-" </p><p>Her eyes became wide along with her smug smile and voice.</p><p>"Waaait a minute... Were you afraid I'd leave because I wasn't with you for a couple minutes?"</p><p>Knowing where Kiara was heading, Calli dodged the question and started making her way to the city.</p><p>Kiara didn't follow her but kept teasing her as she left. </p><p>"Were you lonely Calli~?" </p><p>-"shut up" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Something that caught Calli's attention while moving through the city was the beautiful songs the street performers would sing while simultaneously playing an instrument. It wasn't that she didn't know about music up to then, but being there to actually listen to it was the charming part of it for her.</p><p>Kiara had found a way to make money, not only through chickens and all she could make out of them, but also through the crops she slowly replanted. And so now Calli would go to the city to buy the tools and materials needed to continue rebuilding the place. </p><p>One day, however, she let her own interest take over her, and during a festival she managed to get her hands on a lute, yet couldn't afford anything else for the day.</p><p>She walked back to the place that was currently their home, where Kiara was looking over a bunch of chickens with a fence around them. </p><p>-"(Other people use their animals to work...)"</p><p>She thought.</p><p>"(I wish I could get these bozos to work for me...)" </p><p>Kiara hadn't noticed Calli arrived, so she sneaked past her and into their now more elaborate tent.</p><p>She tried to play the lute while singing a song she made up as she continued, constantly making mistakes and starting over with a new verse and a different melody, although she noticed playing an instrument was way harder than singing. This continued until Kiara finally found her. </p><p>"Calli!" </p><p>She froze in surprise.</p><p>"I didn't know you were here! Why wouldn't you greet me?" </p><p>She sighed. She thought that if she lied that'd only make matters worse for her, so instead of telling the whole truth, she just changed the subject.</p><p>-"Hey, Kiara" </p><p>-"yeah?" </p><p>She held the lute in front of her, offering it. </p><p>-"Do you know how to play this thing?" </p><p>Kiara grabbed it and positioned it on her chest so she could play it.</p><p>-"Sort of?" </p><p>-"Alright, can you give me something?" </p><p>-"give you what?" </p><p>-"Music!" </p><p>Kiara slightly frowned as she had no clue what she was talking about.</p><p>-"...You like music?" </p><p>-"just play something!" </p><p>-"O...kay?" </p><p>Despite her confusion, it had been a while since she saw Calli in such an excited docile state, so she did as she said to see what happened.</p><p>She started playing a simple melody she had memorized around three lifetimes ago.</p><p>Some seconds after she started, Calli nodded along with the tempo.</p><p>-"Yes, okay I can work with this" </p><p>After having analyzed her lyrics for a while, Calli thought she had found a perfect version.</p><p>Kiara never imagined Calli would ever be interested in anything, or that she'd ever like her, but both those beliefs faded when she stood there and listened to her singing a beautiful song that fitted the melody perfectly. But what surprised her the most was the lyrics, thriving with rhymes from verse to verse, talking about a certain "shiny bird" from her own point of view.</p><p>She kept playing while still amazed, and what concerned her the most was that her melody had an end, but before she reached it, Calli stopped abruptly.</p><p>"Life... Life.... What the hell rhymes with life?!" </p><p>Kiara stopped as well. </p><p>-"uh... I dunno, knife?" </p><p>-"No, that feels off..."</p><p>She put down the lute and looked back at Calli.</p><p>-"I... I have no words..." </p><p>-"What do you mean?"</p><p>She put both her hands on Calli's shoulders as she stared directly into her eyes. </p><p>-"That was beautiful, Calli, I didn't know you were so good at singing!" </p><p>-"I-" </p><p>Calli was suddenly flustered. She walked back and looked away all while blushing. </p><p>"I'm just trying it out!"</p><p>Kiara chuckled.</p><p>-"But still, I think you're really good at it" </p><p>She crossed her arms and fully turned around.</p><p>-"Well, it's not like I'm going to keep doing it for you, so don't get so excited!" </p><p>-"Sure, sure" </p><p>Kiara picked up the lute and looked at it closely. </p><p>"So you bought this thing instead of wood?"</p><p>Gloom filled the room as Calli remembered she wasn't supposed to do that. She worriedly turned around and rushed to Kiara's side. </p><p>-"Well... Yes, Sorry, I should have used the money for some more planks..." </p><p>Kiara slightly shook her head. </p><p>-"Oh you don't have to apologize! I'm happy if this allowed you to start singing!" </p><p>-"Really?" </p><p>They both smiled. </p><p>-"Yes! Specially when the song is about me!"</p><p>Calli froze with a soulless face. </p><p>Kiara tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"Was it not about me?" </p><p>Calli ignored her and walked up to her backpack, which was on a corner.</p><p>Kiara's teasing nature came back and she acted smugly again.</p><p>"Actually, now that I think about it, something that rhymes with life-" </p><p>Calli brought out a small knife and pointed it at her from there. </p><p>-"Just because I don't have my scythe doesn't mean I can't kill you, you know?"</p><p>Kiara burst out laughing again while Calli stared at her with genuine murderous intent.</p><p>-"Ha ha, Alright, I'll leave you alone"</p><p>Kiara walked outside to leave Calli alone for a bit, after all they wouldn't have to work on the house for the day. </p><p>When she was already far enough, Kiara's smile faded and she laid her hands on her cheeks as they turned bright red. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. </p><p>"(Why do I feel like this...?)" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood tall next to each other with the beautiful view that the result of their hard work gave them. </p><p>-"Woah... We actually did it" </p><p>-"Yeah..." </p><p>The house was now fully rebuilt, updated if anything, while it used to be small and with a hay roof, now it was slightly bigger and fully made of wood. </p><p>One year. It had taken them one year to do it. Between having to buy what was necessary, learning how to build more efficiently, and only being two people, it took them one year to make a house out of wooden planks and beams. </p><p>As for the forest, they replanted some trees, but not all of them, some grass was already growing over it, so it'd be good as new, eventually. But for the time given, the house was done. </p><p>Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one dining room, and a kitchen. Besides the bathroom though, most rooms were empty and undecorated.</p><p>Kiara looked at Calli. </p><p>-"So, what now?"</p><p>-"I said I wanted to stay here, right?" </p><p>Calli started walking back to the camp, and Kiara followed her. </p><p>"I want to keep my word. Besides, the forest didn't completely grow back, I want to see how it looks when that happens" </p><p>-"Alright, so we're staying here?" </p><p>-"yup" </p><p>They reached the camp, and Calli simply picked up her backpack and started making her way back to the house. </p><p>Once inside, she dropped it on the ground and sat down.</p><p>She looked around and noticed the sheer emptiness inside as Kiara walked through the door, bringing her bag as well, holding it tightly against her chest.</p><p>Calli sighed and let her shoulders fall with her eyes closed as she let her back slowly fall until she laid down on the ground and spread her arms and legs.</p><p>"(It's really done...)"</p><p>Kiara stared without even questioning her. Even after finishing the house, she'd have to work on other things like furniture, but for now she was eager to tell her something.</p><p>-"H-hey Calli" </p><p>Calli opened one of her eyes to look at her.</p><p>-"Hm?" </p><p>The very view of her carelessly laying on the ground with a laid back face and a tired voice already made Kiara skip a beat. </p><p>-"I... Well, you know how we've been moving and working non-stop since you arrived..." </p><p>She reached into her bag and started digging deep into it.</p><p>-"Yeah, so?" </p><p>-"Well, I thought maybe you haven't had that much time for yourself, and I..." </p><p>As she kept nervously babbling, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out immediately.</p><p>"I got you something!" </p><p>Calli sat up and painfully straightened her back to see what was being held in front of her. It was wrapped with what looked like a cleaned up potato sack and a string wrapped around it. </p><p>She grabbed it. It was about half a meter long but wasn't all that wide. </p><p>She looked back at Kiara and didn't know what to say.</p><p>Kiara was nervous since Calli's face had frozen in a not-so-impressed look. </p><p>"... Will you open it?" </p><p>Calli's eyes shot open for a second as she snapped back to reality.</p><p>-"Oh... yeah"</p><p>She untied the string and unwrapped the sack.</p><p>It was a bottle filled with red wine, it didn't look like the ones she kept back at her home, it had a label with its price on it. Considering how wine was common around the city, it wasn't such an extravagant gift, but since they lived in an isolated place they rarely ever drank anything other than water. Not that Calli could complain.</p><p>She stared at it and then looked back at the phoenix with a skeptical face. </p><p>Kiara was blushing and Calli still couldn't understand why.</p><p>-"(Does she not like it?) I figured out you'd like wine, since you had some back in your house..." </p><p>Calli rolled her eyes and looked away when she was reminded of her home. </p><p>Kiara was shocked at her reaction.</p><p>"Eh? You don't?"</p><p>-"No it's just..." </p><p>She laid back down.</p><p>"I kinda miss the underworld..." </p><p>-"Is that why you're bummed out?" </p><p>Calli began feeling annoyed but knew she couldn't be mad at her.</p><p>-"I'm not bummed out"</p><p>She looked at her with a fake smile. </p><p>"Thanks" </p><p>Kiara was flustered again. That feeling that brought warmth she couldn't describe while simultaneously making her head heat up was part of what kept her life interesting.</p><p>-"I-I... I'll go get our stuff!" </p><p>She rushed outside and put her back against the wall as she laid her hand on her chest. </p><p>"(I have to stop getting all nervous around her...)" </p><p>She thought as she noticed her heart's fast beating. </p><p>That feeling had been occasionally present ever since she heard Calli's song, and it only got stronger every time she heard her sing again, with or without her help. </p><p>"(But...)"</p><p>Kiara recognized she was dumb at times, as well as a bit too suggestive or disrespectful, but she wasn't ignorant over her own thoughts, especially when the feeling had started long ago.</p><p>She put her hands against her cheeks and smiled as she was overwhelmed by her own mind.</p><p>"(I love her so much!)"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After having built and set up all the furniture, Calli and Kiara allowed themselves to have a peaceful life. One where Calli would spend most of her day practicing her singing and drinking wine occasionally, as well as helping Kiara with her farming work. It wasn't much, but all in all, it felt like a home to her, and being able to take the next day for granted was a blessing as well. </p><p>Kiara, on the other hand, spent her days thinking on a way to win over Calli's heart or simply confess to her, which was already a struggle. Gifts were one of the things she tried, she also tried to sneak in her bed at night but was kicked out as soon as Calli noticed her. </p><p>She saw her feelings for her as a problem, not only because Calli was the one supposed to have a good time, but also because she was hated by her. Calli's hate was never clearly visible yet was constantly there, and Kiara felt it, what upset her was that it wasn't the same for her love since Calli still hadn't noticed it even months after it first grew. </p><p>One day Calli was helping her harvest some wheat, and beyond Kiara's desire, she now had a doubt. </p><p>"Calli?"</p><p>-"yeah?" </p><p>-"What do you have in mind for the rest of your time here?" </p><p>Calli rubbed her chin. </p><p>-"Hmm... I don't know actually, but living with you has been good enough so far" </p><p>Kiara's butterflies were back, but she didn't let them take over. </p><p>-"S-so..." </p><p>She said in a shaky voice.</p><p>"We'll live here together... Like... (Like a couple?)" </p><p>She wasn't able to finish her sentence, but Calli answered anyway.</p><p>-"yup" </p><p>Calli looked at the sky, not noticing Kiara's bright reddish face and fast breathing.</p><p>"It's peaceful here. Was it the same when you were living with your friend?" </p><p>The word "friend" cut off Kiara's flying mind and made her come back down to earth. She remembered her time with that friend, she wouldn't forget it, but now there was someone next to her that she didn't know if she could call a friend.</p><p>This time Calli noticed how Kiara reacted, so she approached her.</p><p>"... Sorry, was that a sensitive subject?" </p><p>-"Nah, it's alright. I just... I remembered something" </p><p>-"What is it?" </p><p>Kiara looked directly at her and slightly smiled.</p><p>-"It was something we used to do around here, to pass the time" </p><p>She laid her hand on Calli's shoulder and looked her directly in her eyes. Calli let out a drop of sweat since she couldn't tell what made her so confident all of a sudden. Then Kiara said something mostly unexpected.</p><p>"Tag, you're it" </p><p>Calli already knew how that game worked, it was the simplest concept, but she couldn't see the point in following.</p><p>-"Isn't that a bit childish?" </p><p>Kiara slowly took steps back with open arms. </p><p>-"It's not childish, it's fun!" </p><p>-"It's also pointless"</p><p>She didn't stop and further moved back. </p><p>-"The point is having fun, what is it you don't get?" </p><p>-"I don't get why you'd do this all of a sudden" </p><p>She walked towards her and raised her hand.</p><p>"But alright, I'll-" </p><p>Kiara dodged her touch and jumped back. </p><p>After two or three more failed attempts at simple pokes, the chase started. </p><p>By now, Calli's body was already used to exercise, but that didn't mean running wasn't exhausting to her. Having to hear Kiara laugh as she grunted to reach her was exhausting as well, but past some point, she just ran after her carelessly. </p><p>"(This is... So pointless)" </p><p>Calli thought as she kept running after her.</p><p>"(So why am I... laughing?)"</p><p>Faded traces of laughter kept coming out as she kept running, and her tired legs meant nothing to the smile she carried. For some reason it didn't feel pointless anymore, because she wasn't going to get something for catching Kiara, she was already getting something for merely chasing her. She hated saying Kiara was right, but in this case she was. She was having fun.</p><p>They went through the crops, the fields and the forest. There came a point where she got so lost in the game she didn't realize she had almost caught up with Kiara. When she did, she grasped her shoulder with strength. She kept running but Calli had already caught her, and the struggle caused them both to fall over on the grass, one next to the other.</p><p>They both laughed at the scene, although Kiara's laughter was louder than Calli's. </p><p>-"See? I told you it was fun!" </p><p>Calli sighed while keeping her smile. </p><p>-"Yeah..." </p><p>They both stood quiet as they stared at the clear blue sky. </p><p>Kiara was still sure Calli hated her. And in that moment she thought that she'd probably never have the chance to be by her side and call her a friend, let alone a lover. </p><p>-"(But...)" </p><p>She thought as she turned her head to look at Calli. </p><p>"(As long as I have this... I'll be happy)" </p><p>Calli noticed how she was being stared at, and she turned her head the other way with a somewhat reddish face. </p><p>She wanted to ask Kiara something, but didn't know if she'd do it or die out of embarrassment trying. </p><p>-"... Hey Kiara?"</p><p>She faced her fears head-on. </p><p>-"yes?" </p><p>-"Say, have you... Perhaps..." </p><p>She kept struggling to get it out. She turned over to the side so she didn't have to face Kiara.</p><p>"...Given up on having an immortal friend?"  </p><p>-"hmm" </p><p>Kiara thought about it for a second before answering. </p><p>"I guess so. I mean you already told me it'd be impossible, so why are you asking?" </p><p>-"well, you see... (How the F word do I say this?)" </p><p>She faced her again but with an annoyed and slightly red face.</p><p>"I can be your friend! If you want to..." </p><p>Kiara's shock was beyond words.</p><p>-"h-huh? But... Don't you hate me?" </p><p>-"I-!" </p><p>Calli genuinely didn't know how to answer. She quickly sat up and spoke at the speed of sound. </p><p>"I never said I didn't! I just think you'd be lonely! A-after all... I am immortal just like you, so I thought that if I was your friend I might... I don't know! Uhhh..." </p><p>She stopped talking suddenly when Kiara held both of her hands together with hers.</p><p>-"Yes" </p><p>The tears of joy were barely noticeable but Kiara wiped them off her face regardless. She looked back at Calli with the happiest smile she'd seen yet.</p><p>"I'd love to be your friend"</p><p>Calli was embarrassed since she didn't expect her to make such a big deal out of it, but before pushing her away, she could feel a certain warmth in her chest. </p><p>-"Guh! You're a bit too touchy-feely sometimes!" </p><p>-"I just like that I can call you a friend now!" </p><p>Calli stood up. </p><p>-"You always could have, and I wouldn't have minded..." </p><p>Kiara gasped. </p><p>-"So you've been wanting to befriend me long ago?!" </p><p>-"No! That's not what I-" </p><p>Kiara got up as well and spread her arms, ready to give her new friend a hug.</p><p>-"Aww, come here Calli!" </p><p>Calli dodged her embrace and jumped back</p><p>-"No! Get off me you shitbird!" </p><p>After two or three failed attempts, the chase started again. </p><p>As she ran, she thought about how her life was going so far. She had traveled, camped, farmed and even built a house from scratch, but she hadn't done it alone, and as she was reached by Kiara and tightly hugged, she realized that while it wasn't that bad to be lonely, it was nice to have a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A cruel end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon at Calli and Kiara's home, they were having a nice lunch together with wine and cooked chicken as they casually chatted. It was a very peaceful day that fit in their peaceful lives.</p><p>-"Any new song Ideas yet?" </p><p>Kiara casually asked.</p><p>Calli took a bite out of her food.</p><p>-"A few, but I don't think they're that good, quite honestly" </p><p>Kiara gazed at her. </p><p>-"Not good?" </p><p>She laid her elbows on the table.</p><p>"But you do know I'd be glad to hear them?" </p><p>-"Of course I do" </p><p>Kiara snickered with her chin resting on her hands. </p><p>-"Anything you sing is a masterpiece for me!"</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>Calli's eye twitched.</p><p>"You're songs are truly a work of art, Calli! I feel privileged to be able to hear the-"</p><p>Calli violently got up from her chair, leaving her food unfinished.</p><p>-"In that case..." </p><p>She said with an annoyed voice as she walked towards the door.</p><p>"Would you like to practice them now?!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They spent time at Calli's room trying to correct the lyrics of her song, more exactly Calli corrected herself. Kiara wasn't joking when she said anything Calli sang was perfect, but that didn't help her improve, and she let her know that.</p><p>-"Don't go so harsh on yourself Calli" </p><p>-"I'm not, I just want to get better at this" </p><p>Kiara put her lute down on Calli's bed, where they were sitting.</p><p>-"Why do you want to so bad? I mean I think you're very good" </p><p>Calli got up and looked through her window into the forest which had regrown almost completely. Flowers bloomed on top of the stumps that burnt, and old fallen trees became roots and sticks on the ground.</p><p>-"I'm okay with singing for you, but..." </p><p>She looked into the distance, where she spotted the walls of a city far away.</p><p>"I'd like to sing for a lot more people, like the musicians that inspired me years ago" </p><p>Kiara got up and walked up to her side. </p><p>-"So do you feel like you're not good enough for them?" </p><p>-"I guess..." </p><p>They both looked at the horizon. Kiara thought of how Calli had spent most of her free time singing or making up new lyrics, she truly was dead serious about improving. </p><p>-"I'm sure they'll love you" </p><p>-"you're sure?" </p><p>Kiara smiled at her.</p><p>-"I know I may sound repetitive, but you really are talented, Calli" </p><p>-"Really?" </p><p>-"Yes! Your songs will surely reach them!"</p><p>Calli smiled on instinct when she was reminded that she had a friend next to her, knowing she was telling the truth and not lying to make her feel better made her feel at ease.</p><p>The light of the setting sun shone on them as Kiara looked at Calli's lost face, then back at the sunset.</p><p>"It's nice isn't it?" </p><p>-"I don't know, it's a bit cloudy" </p><p>-"cloudy?" </p><p>Kiara looked back at the sky. It was clear, except for some small clouds that floated around.</p><p>"The sky is clear though?"</p><p>Calli thought Kiara was joking around again and at this point, she was used to it. </p><p>-"Come on, the sky is gray, there's no way it's clear" </p><p>Kiara double checked, but the sky was still a mixture of orange and light blue. </p><p>-"No, I'm serious, it's not gray" </p><p>Calli's smile faded as she looked back at the window and realized she could no longer see the city in the distance. Something came to her mind, and even though she didn't want to think of it as a possibility, she tried to prove it. </p><p>She stood quiet and started numbering things with her fingers.</p><p>It was getting misty, the sky was gray, her view shortened its distance, and only she could see it. She triple checked to find out her view of the horizon was further shortened.</p><p>She felt a growing pain in her chest along with a feeling of heaviness getting stronger. </p><p>When she thought about it, time really flew.</p><p>Kiara worriedly looked at her as she stumbled and fell on her knees. </p><p>"Calli! What's wrong?" </p><p>She helped her get up and stand.</p><p>Calli slowly turned her head to face Kiara directly.</p><p>-"It's Death sensei..." </p><p>Kiara's whole body stiffened.</p><p>-"... What?"</p><p>She nervously asked with a panicked voice.</p><p>Calli's body felt heavier every second.</p><p>-"I guess it's... Over"</p><p>She said with a soft melancholic voice.</p><p>"He's taking me back home" </p><p>-"... N-no..." </p><p>Kiara aggressively shook her head.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no" </p><p>She put both of her hands on Calli's shoulders.</p><p>"Calli, you haven't been here long enough..."</p><p>Calli smiled to comfort her, but she let her tired head fall. </p><p>-"It was nice though..." </p><p>-"CALLI!" </p><p>Kiara snapped, and her quavering voice became louder. She lifted Calli's head to look at her. </p><p>"You can't leave! You just said you wanted to sing for everyone, right?!"</p><p>Calli tried to laugh a bit. </p><p>-"Well, I guess I'll-" </p><p>-"And what about the forest? It hasn't fully restored!" </p><p>The more Kiara reminded her of what she had lived, the worse it felt to know she had to leave. </p><p>-"Kiara..."</p><p>-"And... And..." </p><p>Her voice had cracked long ago, but Calli could tell it only got worse when she noticed her welled up eyes. </p><p>"And what about me?!" </p><p>She said between tears.</p><p>"You- You can't leave me like this! I Can't live here without you!" </p><p>-"Hey now..." </p><p>Calli's body suddenly fell, but Kiara was able to catch her once again. </p><p>-"CALLI!" </p><p>She looked back at Kiara trying to keep up her calm impression. </p><p>-"W-Why are you so... sentimental about this?" </p><p>She said with a voice that slowly deteriorated. </p><p>The mist was getting closer.</p><p>"It's not like I won't meet you again... You're immortal" </p><p>-"YOU DON'T GET IT!" </p><p>When Kiara started thinking back, the years had gone by very fast, and the peaceful life she got to live with her was something she longed for in her past lives, but time had brought her to realize she couldn't just leave her anymore. She felt like she had to stay by her side to keep living, and now it was like they were taking away her only friend, her only love.</p><p>She grasped Calliope's arms and embraced her with all the strength she had in her.</p><p>"I love you! Don't you understand that?!"</p><p>Calli's tired eyes shot open in a second. She would no longer struggle to break free, she couldn't, but she didn't want to.</p><p>She felt as the mist reached the house's surroundings.</p><p>-"Y-You..." </p><p>Kiara still hugged her tightly, her sorrow was notorious but her flames didn't rise. </p><p>-"I've loved you for too long... Calli..." </p><p>The mist became progressively noticeable.</p><p>"Please... Don't go..." </p><p>-"Kiara..." </p><p>As the mist drew closer, Calli used her remaining strength to wrap her arms around Kiara and bring her head up next to hers. Although the time she lived was relatively short, and she had some unfinished business, as she hugged Kiara she realized just how grateful she was to her.</p><p>She put her mouth close to her ears to speak with her last breath.</p><p>"Thank you for giving me this chance"</p><p>Kiara didn't want to listen to her if it meant that'd be her final words.</p><p>"And... For being by my side"</p><p>Kiara's chin quivered and she felt Calli's strength leaving her body when she slowly laid down on the ground.</p><p>-"But I... You..." </p><p>As she held Calli from her back and legs, she looked at her peaceful face.</p><p>"I... Owed this to you" </p><p>Kiara's body started heating up again. </p><p>"Calli?" </p><p>She slightly shook her and moved her around, expecting her to come back in some way, expecting to get at least some more time with her, but she wouldn't get it, Calli's Vacation was over. </p><p>When she noticed that, her body got hotter and her hair levitated over her head.</p><p>"Calli..." </p><p>The light of the upcoming flames became notorious, something was about to break, and her true form would soon show itself.</p><p>But she remembered Calli's words and closed her eyes. Calli said that she was now her friend, that she understood her and believed in her. She had already forgiven her for destroying the forest, she wouldn't make a mistake like that again.</p><p>She held back any screams that would trigger her transformation. </p><p>"(This... Was Calli's hard work)" </p><p>She thought as she looked around her room.</p><p>The flames barely even got to rise a bit before falling back into place and extinguishing.</p><p>"(I won't destroy it this time)"</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the good times they had together. As long as she could remember them, she would love her. And as long as she loved her, she'd keep chasing her.</p><p>She felt a weight being lifted from her, and when she opened her eyes, Calli's body was gone.</p><p>She let out a long sigh and picked up her lute. </p><p>She began walking her way out of the house, she would stay outside playing melodies until she had full control over her temper.</p><p>On her way out, she noticed Calli's plate still on the table and with lots of leftovers. Her glass of wine was completely empty compared to Kiara's.</p><p>Once faced with this view, Kiara smiled knowing that they'd meet again once Kiara's time was over as well. </p><p>"See you soon, Calli"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Calli was back in her spoectral body, her sensei had brought her back to his office.</p><p>-"<strong>So tell me, Calliope, how was your holiday?</strong>"</p><p>Calli still had a weird feeling left with her. Now that her life was over, she was reminded of how empty she truly used to be.</p><p>-"It was... Good... I guess" </p><p>She said with a calm yet happy voice.</p><p>-"<strong>Did that Kiara girl help you as well?</strong>"</p><p>-"Kia-!" </p><p>Calli remembered Kiara's sudden love confession in her last moments. A very inappropriate moment to confess something like that, but that wasn't the point.</p><p>She had the spectral equivalent of a blush and scratched her head.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah she did..." </p><p>The reaper raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-"<strong>May I ask something a bit personal?</strong>"</p><p>-"of course" </p><p>He ignored her embarrassment. Instead, he attended a more important subject.</p><p>-"<strong>Do you still want to get rid of her?</strong>"</p><p>Calli's feelings weren't extreme this time. She had a weird feeling of confidence when she heard that question. Having gone through so much with Kiara made her forget what she came to her sensei for, to begin with. </p><p>Maybe Death had found a way to permanently kill her, and she was about to determine her fate. After so much time the question remained the same for her: was it the right thing to get rid of Kiara?</p><p>-"... No" </p><p>The answer she found was "No". </p><p>Despite being something unkillable, annoying, smug, and very, very stupid, Kiara was something Calli had never even considered having during all of her existence; a friend. She was there from the start, to help her find her interests, to help her at the work she chose to do, and she was right by her side when she met her cruel end. </p><p>Kiara wasn't a bad person, if Calli had the chance to change some things about her, she would. But in the end, getting rid of her wasn't the correct answer.</p><p>"I'll be able to deal with her if there's no way to kill her" </p><p>Death smiled.</p><p>-"<strong>I'm glad to hear that because it turns out there really is no way to permanently kill a phoenix</strong>"</p><p>Calli's whole mind and face went blank.</p><p>-"... Excuse me sir?" </p><p>-"<strong>Yes, I haven't found anything that shows a way to Kill a phoenix forever, which is also why I wonder where all the rest of them went, and why is she the only one left, that's a whole other subject</strong>"</p><p>He got up from his chair. </p><p>"<strong>But you know what?</strong>"</p><p>She walked by Calli and pat her shoulder. </p><p>"<strong>It's good to hear you're willing to keep killing her</strong>"</p><p>A huge wave of gloom went down on Calli when she realized that taking care of Kiara was now her eternal obligation. If it was what she wanted to do (or maybe not), now it was what she had to do.</p><p>As death left the room, he directed one last line to Calli.</p><p>"<strong>Let's keep doing our best, Calliope!</strong>"</p><p>Calli stood still in a quiet empty office room.</p><p>-"I..." </p><p>She thought out loud.</p><p>"Need to get working..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara found that for once, she was happy to see her surroundings turn gray. A normal person wouldn't know what a sight like that meant, but Kiara knew very well what it meant for her.</p><p>Mori Calliope arrived not so long after she departed from the surface, for Kiara had only outlived her for a few years. Kiara sat down on the grass ground and looked around to find her.</p><p>Calliope was anxious and her mind was clouded, but she understood she had to do her job, and either way, Kiara would be back in no time.</p><p>Kiara beamed at her when she finally showed herself.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Calli raised her hand and looked away.</p><p>-"Let's just... Talk at the underworld" </p><p>Wanting to finish her shift without wasting her time, she pulled out her scythe and walked towards her.</p><p>"I'll see you at my place"</p><p>Kiara hadn't stopped being used to Calli's weapon, but it felt a bit more personal this time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kiara only ever woke up in the underworld if her death made her feel pain when asleep, but this time, a warm feeling and burning determination made her decide to get up from where she was and run straight to Calli's house. </p><p>Even though Calli put up the meeting, Kiara arrived way earlier than her. </p><p>-"(Standing outside would be so boring...)" </p><p>She thought as she stared at the open window.</p><p>Surely Calli wouldn't mind if she found her inside, it'd be a nice surprise, or so she thought.</p><p>Once inside, she sat down on Calli's bed and stared into nothingness.</p><p>"(Come to think of it... Our last encounter here wasn't that nice...)"</p><p>She remembered the constant exchange of shouting, back when she was ungrateful to her.</p><p>With the weight of shame she had just dropped on herself, she let her back fall back on Calli's bed.</p><p>"(But at least things are different now... Right?)"</p><p>She looked around. </p><p>Another thing she remembered was her unanswered question. There were other things to talk about, but something still remained.</p><p>She crawled next to Calli's drawer and put her hand on its handle.</p><p>"(I wonder...)" </p><p>Just as she was about to open it, She heard Calli's door opening. </p><p>-"...Kiara?" </p><p>-"Ah!" </p><p>She didn't get to see if the feather was still there before she closed the drawer.</p><p>"H-hello, Calli!" </p><p>She sat up and waved her arm while smiling, already expecting to be scolded.</p><p>But instead, Calli just looked at her with scornful eyes. </p><p>-"You didn't have to break in"</p><p>She crossed her arms.</p><p>"I would have let you in normally"</p><p>Calli made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out a wine bottle and a glass.</p><p>-"Sorry..."</p><p>-"It's okay, just maybe wait outside next time"</p><p>Kiara was surprised in a way. Compared to their last encounter in that place, Calli was way more friendly.</p><p>Kiara wasn't thirsty, but for the sake of the mood, she asked if Calli had an extra glass for her. </p><p>"I didn't know you liked wine" </p><p>-"Eh, I didn't use to, but thanks to you it grew on me" </p><p>Calli pulled out a second glass. </p><p>-"Thanks to me?" </p><p>-"yeah, you drank wine on every chance you had, I didn't want to feel left out" </p><p>She stopped pouring it and stared at her with mere disappointment.</p><p>-"That's some awful reasoning" </p><p>Kiara shrugged.</p><p>They both sat down to talk with their glasses in hand.</p><p>-"So, did you have a good time?" </p><p>-"Yeah I guess. It was nice taking time off to try something new" </p><p>Calli took a sip of her glass and Kiara stared at her, expecting to hear something else.</p><p>-"... That's it?"</p><p>-"What do you mean that's it?"</p><p>Kiara thought that surely, an entire life couldn't be shortened into "I had a good time", even though most of the time she did that every time she reincarnated.</p><p>-"You got to live an entire life, and all you say is that it was nice to try it out? Nothing else?" </p><p>-"Ah, well, if you want some more detail..." </p><p>Calli looked down on her drink and then at her window. </p><p>"I kinda envy you, for being alive" </p><p>Kiara was more than surprised to hear that.</p><p>-"Really?" </p><p>-"Yeah" </p><p>Calli drank what was left in her glass. </p><p>"If I get another chance, I'd like to do so much more, visit new places, do new things and such" </p><p>She started refilling it again. </p><p>"But sensei said It'll be a long time until I can go to the surface again, so that's that" </p><p>Kiara's eyes were filled with hope. Although Calli's excitement for her next vacation was obvious, she still held her plain face and attitude. She really was great at hiding feelings.</p><p>-"To think you were so pessimistic at first!" </p><p>-"Oh yeah, sorry about that"</p><p>She put the bottle back down.</p><p>-"about what? Being pessimistic?" </p><p>-"No, about..." </p><p>Calli rubbed her arm and looked away. </p><p>"When I said I hated you... And all those other mean things... Even if I meant them at first, I want to apologize" </p><p>Kiara took some seconds to process what Calli had just said before answering properly.</p><p>-"Eh?! You take it back?! But I thought you hated me for my whole life!" </p><p>Calli pulled back and felt some sort of pressure coming up to her head.</p><p>-"Well... I... I just..." </p><p>She looked at Kiara's puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for certain things she said and did, and that's something she knew she couldn't hide.</p><p>She sighed and relieved her whole body before speaking.</p><p>"...I used to, I just felt like you were an annoyance" </p><p>She lifted her head and made her best to look her in the eyes without looking away.</p><p>"But when I tried to understand you I knew you weren't actually a bad person" </p><p>Kiara was once again feeling that warmth only Calli could give her.</p><p>"You're just really dumb!"</p><p>-"Awww..." </p><p>Calli was already regretting her apology. </p><p>-"Shut up" </p><p>Kiara drank some of her wine, unlike the one on the surface, the wine was slightly less sweet and more bitter, but it was still good.</p><p>Some seconds of silence followed, until Kiara couldn't help but want to bring up the most obvious subject to talk about. </p><p>-"Calli?" </p><p>-"Yes?" </p><p>-"About the confession I made back then..." </p><p>Calli didn't say a word, expecting her to say she was going to take it back, but unfortunately she didn't. </p><p>"I want to know your answer" </p><p>-"... M-... My answer?" </p><p>Kiara was dying from embarrassment, but she made sure to use all her strength to keep her face straight.</p><p>-"I want to know if..." </p><p>Her eyes started twitching.</p><p>"If... If you'd be..." </p><p>A lot of memories went by in that second, making her more encouraged to say what she meant. And even though it'd be rough getting an answer, she forced herself to say it.</p><p>"If you'd be my beloved!" </p><p>Calli got up and walked a few steps back.</p><p>-"Your beloved?!"</p><p>-"Yeah, I've loved you for a long time, and I... I thought that maybe we could be more than friends?" </p><p>She eased up her tension in all the time Calli didn't say anything. </p><p>-"Why do you... I... I don't know if..." </p><p>Calli wasn't experienced at all in regards to love or relationships, she knew what a couple was, but not what it meant to be one. </p><p>"Why do you want to be my... Partner... anyways?" </p><p>-"Oh, well..." </p><p>Although it was hard to point out someone's merits and charms, Kiara tried her best.</p><p>"You're kind, you're forgiving, you're determined..." </p><p>Calli had lots of mixed feelings about hearing her. </p><p>"You're hot!" </p><p>Kiara's honest thought wasn't something she was ashamed of, to Calli's surprise. </p><p>"Every time I'm with you, I just feel... Safe? And comfortable" </p><p>-"How can you feel safe around me? I'm literally supposed to Kill you!" </p><p>-"Yeah well, that's not that much of a big deal though, is it?" </p><p>-"That still doesn't make sense!" </p><p>-"It doesn't have to make sense!" </p><p>She got up and held her hand.</p><p>"It never did to me... I don't know why I love you so much, but it just...happened" </p><p>Kiara felt sure of herself, now that she was pouring out her feeling she realized that even though they weren't all that logical, they weren't all that bad.</p><p>But for Calli, her mind was thinking of a way out. Maybe running through the door, or jumping through the window would be good enough to escape the phoenix's love monologue, but even if she did they'd meet again at some point. </p><p>-"Kiara" </p><p>-"Yes!" </p><p>She pulled back her hand and looked slightly down.</p><p>-"I'm... I..."</p><p>She pressed her teeth together.</p><p>"I feel praised, but I... I can't say I feel the same... at least not now"</p><p>For her whole life, Kiara had been held back from confessing by the fear of getting a negative response, but now that she was actually experiencing it, it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.</p><p>-"I see..." </p><p>She turned around and noticed the drawer again. </p><p>With no hesitation, she put her hand on the handle again. </p><p>If Calli had noticed, she would have pushed her off to prevent her from opening it, but it was already too late. </p><p>Inside the drawer, the same thing was there, exactly the same as the first time she arrived; the feather.</p><p>"(It's still there...)" </p><p>Calli still hadn't noticed, and that's what made Kiara so afraid of bringing it up. </p><p>"Calli?" </p><p>-"What?" </p><p>She turned around and froze when she saw Kiara holding her feather again. </p><p>-"Why do you have one of my feathers? You didn't answer that last time" </p><p>She swallowed.</p><p>-"It's uh... Trash, I forgot to dump it" </p><p>-"You had it centuries ago" </p><p>-"It's just a pen, you know how people use feathers to write?" </p><p>-"I don't see anything written around here..." </p><p>Kiara's curiosity had turned into utmost interest.</p><p>Calli felt intimidated by her constant questions and her serious face. </p><p>-"(Maybe I should have never brought that thing...)</p><p>She thought.</p><p>"I... Okay, I just think it's pretty alright? I like to look at it from time to time" </p><p>Kiara looked confused, but that seemed like a reasonable answer.</p><p>She looked back at the feather, maybe she didn't find it amusing because it was her own feather, but in that case...</p><p>-"... Wait, you think I'm pretty?" </p><p>Calli wanted to scream very badly, but couldn't bring herself to do it.</p><p>-"I never said you weren't..." </p><p>Kiara's face became red despite the lacking blood of a soul, Calli's did as well. </p><p>-"Calli..."</p><p>-"don't make it weird!"</p><p>Kiara smiled and turned around to look at the feather again.</p><p>-"(You're the one keeping a feather though...) hehe"</p><p>She chuckled. Calli was really good at bottling up her feelings and putting them away if needed, although there was no need to do so now, Kiara could still tell she was. Calli kept a feather to remember her, that's why she always recognized her even if their meetings were centuries apart. Calli was fine with living with her, she befriended her and even wrote multiple songs that were directly or indirectly linked to her. With this knowledge, Kiara reached a conclusion just when her body started shining.</p><p>"You love me as well, don't you?"</p><p>-"WH-"</p><p>Calli picked up her scythe in a second and aimed it at her.</p><p>"No I don't! You're an idiot!" </p><p>Kiara pointed at her with a cynical face.</p><p>-"then why are you so flustered about it?"</p><p>-"I'm not!"</p><p>-"yes you are!"</p><p>That same line exchange repeated itself about ten times until Calli gave up and sat down again.</p><p>Calli was notably exhausted. Kiara let her feather down and approached her</p><p>"Hey, It's okay"</p><p>She pat her on the back.</p><p>"Maybe you're right, but I'll let you know something"</p><p>-"...what?"</p><p>Kiara stepped away from her bed, her body was already shining brightly, she would go back to the surface soon.</p><p>-"I won't give up!"</p><p>Calli raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-"Huh?"</p><p>Kiara extended her arms to her sides and smiled.</p><p>-"If I have to spend hundreds of years trying so I can get you to love me, I shall do that!"</p><p>Calli stared at her when she started levitating.</p><p>"I still love you, and I'm sure I can get you to love me, like when I started liking wine!"</p><p>She started fading, but Calli didn't care.</p><p>"I'll get you to be my wife someday!"</p><p>After she said that, she completely vanished.</p><p>-"again, awful reasoning"</p><p>Calli said to herself.</p><p>She didn't have anything to do specifically, so she decided to step outside and look at the pretty lights, they'd only be down in the underworld every once in a while, so she might as well enjoy them, It was about time to get back on her job either way.</p><p>When she stepped outside, she noticed all the souls around had done the same, they all wanted to see the phoenix rise again. </p><p>The lights went up higher, and Calli decided to follow them. Together, they both went through many places in the underworld, with souls coming out to see them travel together making their way to the top. </p><p>When they reached it, the light went through the last layer there was, Finally reaching the surface, But Calli didn't follow her.</p><p>Behind her, she could hear the cheers and claps of souls she mostly found to be silent and peaceful.</p><p>Kiara brought a certain light and a cozy feeling to the underworld, and in a certain way, to her as well.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kiara got up from where she had died and headed back to her home. </p><p>She decided to spend some time cleaning up her house, Leaving everything steady and clean. Before she left it for good that is.</p><p>After spending some time on it, she was done.</p><p>She stepped away from it and put both her hands on her hips as she contemplated the not-so-noticeable result of her hard work.</p><p>When she looked around, in fact, she noticed the forest, now filled with green and bright life.</p><p>Calli had done that.</p><p>Before leaving that place for good and heading for new adventures and objectives, she spoke to the wind.</p><p>-"It's pretty, Isn't it, Calli?"</p><p>-"I dunno, It's kinda cloudy"</p><p>Kiara turned around in a second.</p><p>-"Huh?!"</p><p>-"Sorry, bad joke"</p><p>-"How are you here?!"</p><p>Calli was still a bit transparent, although she didn't look exactly like a ghost.</p><p>-"Turns out I could always spend my break time up here, It's kinda nice"</p><p>Kiara Pouted.</p><p>-"Don't surprise me like that!"</p><p>-"Sorry"</p><p>Kiara let out a sigh and laughed it off. Calli slightly smiled.</p><p>Kiara walked away from the house, heading for the nearest city. Calli followed her.</p><p>"So where are you heading now?" </p><p>-"I was thinking of joining an army, I would like to properly wield a sword and a shield!" </p><p>-"You know if you do that you're more likely to die earlier right?" </p><p>-"Of course I do"</p><p>Kiara rushed to her front and smiled at her.</p><p>"After all, If I die that just means I get to be with you, and I'd love that!" </p><p>Calli was suddenly bummed out.</p><p>-"I hate you, shitbird" </p><p>Kiara got back on track between her pretty laughter.</p><p>-"No you don't!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say, thank you all for the positive comments and kudos. Sorry if at some point I messed up, most of the time I was afraid I'd do, I just hope you had a good read</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>